One person can change anything
by Ymaspwn
Summary: When ordinary school girl Bella moves from England to Forks, Washington, Can one particular boy make her want to stay for more reasons than one?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters-I only wish!**

Bella pov

Packing my bags was such a surreal experience, I was half expecting my mum to burst into my room at any moment and beg me, plead with me, do anything she could to get me to stay, but she didn't. I guess she did all the pleading when I'd first said I was leaving. Of course back when I'd actually committed to moving in with my dad I didn't actually think I'd go through with it, it sounds terrible I know, but I really didn't believe my mum would Travel Europe with her husband. I mean, it's my mother for crying out loud, she changes her mind every few weeks. Maybe I should start from the beginning?

It all started when a few months ago my mum sat me down and told me that her husband had been picked to go on a European tour with his league 3 football team. Yeah, I was happy for him, but I knew my mum wouldn't be happy if she wasn't with him so I said I'd move in with my father. It seems like no big deal doesn't it? Well it is, my dad lives in forks, in the USA. My mum had, like I said earlier, begged with me to stay saying she didn't need to be with Phil, but I new that was a lie, and so decided to make a sacrifice.

Now, as I drag my 3 bags of clothes down the stairs it's only just hitting me that I'm actually moving to America. Moving away from my mum, out of England. Its not like I have really good friends here or anything, but I'll miss my mum and I'll defiantly miss my home hear in England. As I stumbled clumsily to the last step I fell into my mums arms and stayed there for a while, just taking in her scent, focusing on the warmth in her arms and memorizing her face because after all I had no idea how much longer it would be until I saw her again. When I broke away from her grasp I took my hand and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes and smiled weakly, "It'll be alright," I whispered into her ear, "I'm always a phone call away." And with that I slowly climbed into the back of the taxi that was waiting for me and didn't look back, I couldn't, if I did I'd be the one begging to stay. I'd be going back on my word, and I couldn't.

Edward pov

Everyone at school's been buzzing the last week. The news of a new student really excited everyone for some reason. I mean sure, the student bodies hardly huge, but one new girl? It's really not that amazing; I seem like the only person that thinks that way though. All of the guys were obsessing over her already and they hadn't even met her, whilst all the girls where wondering if she was a bitch or a push over. Lovely people, really lovely.

As I sat down at my usual table for lunch, I joined in half way through a conversation that my twin sister Alice was having with Rosalie about her. I Listened half heartedly, it was better than Emmett and Jaspers conversation about last nights baseball game. "I heard she's from England! How cool is that? I mean, wouldn't that make her have an accent?" She seemed extremely excited over something so trivial. "Yes, Alice, I believe that would mean she had an accent. It's really not that amazing," I chipped in. Rosalie tutted me before she began speaking, "Jeez Edward, stop being such a kill joy." I debated arguing with her, but really wasn't in the mood for a beating from Emmett for 'messing with his girl'. At this exact moment the guys decided to join our conversation. "Eddie, would it kill you to get a little excited over it? I mean its someone new at least. She might even be cute," he winked at me quickly before Rose hit him lightly on the arm, I just rolled my eyes. Trust him to be thinking about what she looks like. "You know Edward, Emmett might just have a point," Oh what? Alice as well?! "It wouldn't be a crime to get to know her, flirt a little. Then who knows!"

"Eugh, Alice! I don't even know the girl and you're already setting me up?" I glared at Emmett and Jasper who were sniggering at each other. I took my tray and dumped it in the bin, why am I even friends with these people?

**Short I know, but just an introductory chapter, others will be longer. If you reviewed you would make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, I just wish I do ;) Allll Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella pov

It was on the way to the airport when I let it all out. I sobbed. I was going to miss my mum so much. I'm moving miles and miles away from my home, I'm going to be a new girl at a school where I'll stick out like a sore thumb and I'm living with my dad for the first time in 15 years. This sucks. Its not like I don't love my dad, I do, its just I hardly know him. Because when my mum fell pregnant with me they were both still young, my mum had plans, she wanted to move to England and have a career; my dad wanted her to stay in forks for the rest of her life. They argued and she moved when I was two, so I don't remember Forks at all. He used to come and visit me whenever he could but being the chief of police in a tiny town like forks hardly pays much so that wasn't often. He never re-married or had other kids; apparently he's looking forward to me coming to stay. I guess I'll have to put on a brave face.

When I reached the waiting lounge I sat down and scanned the room. It was half an hour 'till boarding so I sat and thought for a while. I was going to be the new girl at school. I was a sixth form at home, year 12, but of course out here they don't have sixth form they have high school, so I'll be a junior or something? Great. From what I've heard from my dad the school's pretty small, only a few hundred people in all, this makes sense seeing as the whole town only has a few thousand residents. But this means everyone there will know I'm new. Everyone will stare, they'll point, and they'll know I don't belong. Thing is I hate being the center of attention; I'm the clumsiest person ever so will fall over lots, get laughed at, blush and run away. Oh poo.

On the plane I can't sit still, it's a ten hour flight but I'll just keep ordering coffee to keep me awake. The flight attendants keep giving me disapproving looks but I honestly don't care. The planes due to arrive in Seattle at 5am this is where Charlie's picking me up from and then we have the awkward hour drive home. Not looking forward to that. I've still got a good few hours left so I guess I may as well try and get some sleep.

*****

I'm here. In America. My new 'home'. I had a dream on the plane that I landed and everyone in the airport was really nice, but then I got outside and everyone where a cross between dinosaurs and crocodiles, and I tried to run away but I couldn't, so I looked at my feet and I couldn't run because I had webbed feet. I really hope that doesn't happen now. As I stepped of the plane I started to get slightly nauseous, I haven't seen Charlie in two years, will I still recognize him? I turned on my phone quickly to see if I had any messages from my dad, I didn't, so I rang him. It rung for two then he picked up, "hey Bells! Have good flight?" I'd forgotten how heavy his accent was, I hope everyone here didn't speak like that. "hey dad," I replied quietly, "It was fine, I just rang to say I'm going to go to the loo before I come out, freshen up you no." and brace myself I added mentally. "Sure, sure. Oh the 'loo' is it?" He paused as he chuckled at his bad impersonation of my accent. "I hope you packed a coat Bell, its cold out here!" He was being more cheerful than usual and he seemed to forget I lived in England. "Yep, I do…I mean did live in England Dad." Ouch, well in Bella, put my foot in it all ready. He was silent on the other side of the line for a moment, and it seemed like my stutter had put him back to his regular awkward self. "Right, course you did kid, my memory's going these days; I'll be right out side waiting." I smiled and he hung up so I headed to the toilet. When I looked in the mirror I pulled my hair out of my face and looked at myself, yep, still the plain old me. I splashed my face and neck quickly and headed out to collect my luggage.

I walked outside and in true Forks style it was raining, so I pulled up my hood and dragged my luggage to the curb. I only had to look around for a second before I spotted Charlie, leaning against his police car, waving at me. He came over to help me with my bags and gave me a quick awkward one armed hug. "You look real nervous kid, whats up?"

"Oh, I'm just making sure no dinosaurs try and attack me." He chuckled nervously, not sure what to make of my strange behavior. "Do me a favor and open the trunk for me Bells," of course, it wasn't a _boot_ it was a _trunk_. I don't think I'll ever get used to the way people speak here. I opened the boot and went to sit in the car and waited for dad, when he joined me he put on his seat belt and we drove away silently.

"So, umm, whats the school like here?" It was my first attempt at making conversation and Charlie seemed pretty shocked by my sudden question. "Its pretty small," he started and paused for a second, "I think you'll like it though, you no you're a junior right? I've got you all signed up and whatever. I figured you wouldn't want to go in tomorrow, so how does Wednesday sound?" He paused and looked across at me momentarily-waiting for me to answer. "I'm fine with going in tomorrow," I replied, _may as well get it over with. _

"Sure Bells whatever you want." That was all the conversation we had. We arrived in Forks at about 7.00am and surprisingly it had stopped raining. I stood outside the house for a few seconds just taking in my surroundings. It was a nice enough house, small, but small was good. Cozy. The house backed onto a woodland area and was pretty isolated. Like I said, nice enough, just not my home. Inside it was pretty simple, living room, kitchen and dining room. Upstairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Charlie showed me to my room and left me in there. It was _nice_. That was the only word I could think to describe it. A double bed was in the middle, with a wardrobe near the window and a full length mirror by the door. _Nice._

"Bella?" I heard my dad calling me so went downstairs to see what he wanted. He was sat, sprawled across the sofa watching some basketball game. "I was thinking of going out for dinner tonight? No where fancy, just a diner I go to sometimes. If you're too tired though we can order in or something." His eyes didn't leave the screen and I didn't understand what could be so fascinating about the game. "Sure, it sounds nice. What time?"

"Around 6ish?" with that I went back to my room to get washed. I jumped in the shower and just stood there for a while, letting the warm water run over my body. I thought for a while. I'm here now, in America. Most girls my age would love this, new start, new life, new everything. I guess it can't be that bad, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try and embrace this new lifestyle I'm about to live. Charlie seems happy with me here at least, so I guess I should at least try to make a life here. It's not like I'll be going back home anytime soon. No, that wasn't even my home anymore, this was. This was going to be a challenge.

I stepped out of the shower after a good half an hour and when to my room to get ready. I looked at the clock quickly and it was 4.15 so I had a good 45 minutes to get ready. Yeah, in England I wouldn't bother much with my presentation leave my hair, put on some jeans and a t-shirt and I was ready but maybe here I'd try something different. New start new look and all? So I searched my bags for something suitable to wear. Nothing fancy of course, it was just a diner. But I still wanted something _nice. _Just like this house.

After a while I'd narrowed it down to two choices, a plain black top with a bit of lace detail and skinny jeans or some baggy ripped jeans and a red vest top. I decided on the first and added a yellow scarf for colour and yellow pumps to match. Now for make-up. I decided to just keep it simple with a base coat of foundation, mascara and some blusher to add some colour to my cheeks. Now hair. My hair is long, it hangs near my waist and it's wavy and is dark brown in colour. Nothing particularly exciting. I decided to straighten it, so I blow dried my hair 'till it was dry, then straightened it which took about 10 minutes.

As I stood up to look in my mirror I didn't look to shabby. I'd have to try making an effort more often. I checked my watch and it was ten past five so went downstairs to remind Charlie. We set of in his cruiser to the restaurant and arrived a few minutes later. We sat in a booth and I ordered a veggie burger. I looked around and someone caught my attention.

Edward pov

Umm, wow. She's a bit amazing. Okay, so mom and dad dragged us out for dinner tonight and I wasn't looking forward to it. And then we were sat down ready to eat and she walks in with chief Swan. I'm such a loser; I can't stop staring at her. I heard laughter and turned to face my brother and sister with a questioning look. "Edward, you've got some drool here," Alice motioned to her lip and continued giggling with Emmett. I scowled at her-I wasn't that obvious. "Dude, you are so obvious, and you say I check out to many girls." Emmett snorted loudly and she looked around. She looked around. Oh shit.

"Ooh, She's with chief swan," Alice started to chatter excitedly and I only half listened. "She might be the new girl. Well, I'm pretty sure she is, I've never seen her around, she must be new." Just as she said this the girl with Mr. Swan stepped up from her table and walked toward the bathroom. Alice giggled mischiesly again and stepped away from our table. "Alice!" I hissed, "What the hell are you doing?" She looked at me innocently, "Whatever do you mean Edward? I simply need the toilet," She smiled sweetly at me and strode away from us. Yeah right, she's up to something.

Bella pov

Well he was very gorgeous, if the rest of the population of Forks was like this I wouldn't mind living here at all. I excused myself from dinner to go to the toilet. But really I was just going to check my hair, I'm such a loser!

In the toilet I still look presentable I think-I hope. Then forever the sickest kids started playing and I realized it was my phone going of. I reached out to pick it up and noticed it was my mum. Then I saw another girl come into the bathroom and it was the girl that was sat with the beautiful boy. I don't know what came over me but I pressed reject on my phone. I could talk to my mum later right? I smiled at her in the mirror and she surprised me by starting a conversation. "Hey!" She said excited and smiled enthusiastically at me and she spoke again without giving me a chance to answer her. "I'm Alice, I go to Forks high? Are you the new girl? Everyone is so excited for you to come here, it's be forever since we had someone new at school." She smiled sweetly at me again and looked at her slowly. She was tiny, only just above 5 foot at the most and had short black spiky hair. She resembled a pixie strongly, but a beautiful one at that. "Umm, hi," I spoke for the first time, "I'm Bella, yeah, the new one. Oh, I was afraid of that," I rolled my eyes slightly. "Oh, you don't seem to happy about that. Oh wow! You are from England. You accent is amazing!" I giggled. Sure, if anyone else was asking me questions like this I'd be annoyed or shy and make excuses to get away, but there was something very likable about Alice. "Not really, I just don't really like having all attention on me, but I guess I'll just have to get on with it. Yeah I am, aha, thank you."

"So, I'm sat with my brothers Edward and Emmett out there, they go to our school too. You can come join us if you'd like." I mentally stuttered. She was inviting me to come and sit with her brothers. One of them was utterly gorgeous. How could I turn down her offer? "S-sure," I stuttered slightly, "I just need tell my dad." She smiled and told me she'd come with me.

Edward pov 

Oh my god. What the hell is Alice doing in there? She'd better not be scaring the girl of else I will kill her. "Ed, Chill dude! I'm sure she'll be out with your chick in a minute and what did I say? 'she could be hot' turns out I'm right!" I just glared at his smug face; I couldn't be dealing with arguing with him today.

Just as I was beginning to thing of ways to torture my sister she came out, with the girl. Yes, the beautiful girl from before. How did she do things like this? They walked past me first and Alice turned and winked at my briefly as they wandered over to who I assume was her father. Then after a moment of talking they came over to our table. Yes, our fucking table. "Okay, Bella. This is my older brother Emmett, he's a senior," Emmett winked at her provocatively; I swear he forgets he's already got a girlfriend sometimes. At his wink Bella blushed violently and timidly said hello. Okay, she was way cuter up close. "And this," Alice continued, "Is my twin brother Edward," I had no idea what to do, Shake hands? No way, that was too formal. Hug? To personal. I settled for a nod. A nod? What the hell?! Nice, she's going to think I'm a right douche now. To my surprise she blushed even harder at this. That was just too cute.

Alice invited her to sit with us and came and sat next to me and smiled up at me sweetly. Umm, wow. Again. She really needed to stop doing that; else I wouldn't be able to control myself.

After a while she seemed a little more comfortable around us and soon got into a conversation with Emmett over sport. "Come on!" She squealed excitedly, obviously enjoying the conversation. "What is so exciting about baseball? And don't even get me started on _American _football!" She emphasized the word American strongly.

"What do you play then? _Soccer?" _ Bella snorted at the way Emmett said the word. "It's called football love, we created it before you, and your kind is just crappy and copy's our sport Rugby." She grinned triumphantly, obviously happy with her argument. "Whatever you say Swan, but one of these days I will prove to you how sucky football and rugby really are compared to our amazing sports!" He attempted to imitate her accent when he said the sports names but failed miserably, they ended up in fits of giggles over it.

_Well they were getting along nicely. _I thought bitterly. Oh god, how was I getting jealous over Emmett? He's my brother and I hardly know the girl! This was madness. Utter madness. Luckly Alice interrupted their laughter quickly, obviously just bored of the talk of sports. "Well, its been really good meeting you Bella, but we've got to go. We'll see you tomorrow at school, yeah?" Bella smiled happily at Alice "Sure, that'd be great." While they swapped numbers me and Em walked out to the car to wait for our parents to pay the bill.

I watched as Alice hugged Bella goodbye and couldn't take my eyes of her. There was something about her, and I just couldn't put my finger on it, and I didn't know what it was. But I was defiantly going to find out. As we drove away I risked another glance at Bella.

_So beautiful. _

**Well Well Well, guys! Hoped you like this chapter, they'll be at school in the next chapter and Bella will be getting feisty ;) Haha! **

**Reviews would make my week! **


	3. Chapter 3

nqwhtl

**Whoa! 2 people have put my story on story alert and one even on their favorite stories. Thank you so much! **

_**X Eliza-Jane X**_

_**VainVamp**_

_**Caggie**_

**Things like this make me happy! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! **

Edward pov 

Bella was coming to school today. To say I was excited is an understatement. Which makes me an utter loser, I mean, I hardly know the girl and I'm pretty obsessed with her already. Not in like a weird stalker-ish way, because I haven't stooped that low-yet. But how can you blame me? Just when I was thinking about this, Alice burst into my room. So much for privacy.

"Eddie Eddie Eddie!" She squealed excitedly at the doorway. "Do you know what today is?!" By this time she was at the bottom of my bed. I decided to play it cool, you know, pretend like I hadn't been awake all night because I'd be so excited about seeing Bella again. "No idea Al, Wednesday?"

"No silly!" Now she was bouncing my bed, to excited to control herself, "It's the day Bella comes to school! And don't even pretend like you don't care cause you so do. You so _love_ her." Okay, when did she get so observant? "For your information I do not love her," I scowled in her direction, "I just happen to think she is an attractive girl who is very nice." There, she should fall for that.

"Don't lie! You _loooove _her!" Of course she wouldn't fall for that. "Now go get your butt in the shower so you don't smell like a tramp." I threw a pillow at her as she danced out of my doorway and missed her narrowly. I could faintly hear her singing, _"Eddie loves Bella, and he wants to kiss her." _Then she burst into a rendition of; _"Eddie and Bella, sitting in a tree. Doing what they shouldn't be." _I did my best to block her voice out of my head as I got into the shower and failed miserably. For someone so small so was incredibly annoying.

When I got out of the shower I just threw on some jeans and a white shirt. After my hair dried I did the same with it as I always did-a bit of a gel and I was done. Okay, so Alice called my hair a mess. But I liked to think of it as an organized mess at least.

Downstairs Emmett was ready to go and we just had to wait for Alice now. All he said to me was; "So, that chick last night was hot, think you've got a chance with her?" I replied,

"Maybe, Maybe." That's what I liked about Emmett, there was no bullshit. He was always straight to the point. Unlike Alice, who I'm sure would prep me for today in the car. Which was pretty ridiculous 'cause I might not be in any of her classes. When I told her she was being completely ridiculous about the whole this she looked completely taken back. Luckily she was driving at the time but if she hadn't been concentrating I'm sure I would have a sore arm now.

She gave me a long lecture about how it was not ridiculous and how I need to be prepared, in all honesty I stopped listening half way through. We stopped to pick up my siblings other half's, Jasper and Rosalie, on the way to school like usual. Jazz and Rose are twins, but they hardly get on so it's best to keep them apart; Alice and Emmett are a perfect solution for this!

When we got to school I automatically scanned the lot for Bella, she wasn't there, well I couldn't see she was yet. Jeez, do I class as a stalker yet? But then I spotted her. And in all honestly my heart skipped a beat, cheesy as it sounds. And of course Alice picked up on this and filled the others in on what happened last night. I wasn't paying attention though, I was watching Bella.

She was so clumsy it was endearing. In the few minutes I was watching her; she tripped over thin air and managed to drop everything she was carrying. And maybe it was that super cute blush that appeared on her face that made me go over to her and help. Maybe it was something else. But something made me go over to her.

I lifted up her bag for her and placed it over her shoulder. She jumped a little and then saw who it was and calmed down. "Thanks," She said timidly gazing around her nervously. "Why is everyone staring? I'm not a fucking animal in a zoo." She mumbled, mostly to herself I think. I couldn't help but laugh. I would never have imagined Bella to be the kind of person that swore, but obviously she was. I hadn't actually noticed everyone staring until now, I was to busy looking at her. "Umm," I started handing her some of her books I'd picked up and starting to walk, hoping she's follows, "I assume its 'cause you're new. You no, small school all of that." And then I really took in everyone looking. People were full on gawping at her, especially the boys. Well, we all know why they were looking at her. The more I looked the more I noticed they were staring at me too. Oh right, It's me, Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen that never flirts or trys it on with anyone at school. Total non typical teenage boy. It's not that I don't like girls. Of course I like girls. It's more the fact that girls at this school are just _dull. _

So of course now I'm ready for the whispers.

"Why's Edward Cullen talking to the new girl?" Bleh, I can hear them already. Fuck it.

"_Look, the new girls talking to Edward Cullen."_

"_I heard she can speak Latin."_

"_Apparently, she moved because her mom kicked her out for getting arrested."_

I heard Bella laugh slightly at my side. I gave her a questioning look. "These are pretty inventive I must say. Soon it'll be," She paused for a moment and when she spoke again she put on a fake American accent, which sounded almost identical to a few girls in particular, "Like, oh my god. She apparently, like, kills people! With, like, actual knives and stuff. All to pay for her drug addiction, to like, heroin." I had to give it to her-that was a pretty good impression. We laughed for a second and then I said to her, "where's you first class? Show me your timetable." She handed it to me and it turned out we had a few lessons together. "I've got English with you now, care to join me?" I smiled my crooked smile at her and held out my arm to her. She giggled and took hold of my arm telling me to "Lead the way!" This should be extremely fun.

**This one was quite short as well, but I wanted to post it because I really like this chapter, it makes Edward seem dead nice I think ^-^ Sooooo, Reviews would be so lovely! I might post another chapter this evening if I can be bothered, if not I will tomorrow, I promice **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

Bella pov

Well school so far has been…..interesting to say the least. I defiantly was not looking forward to it. Well, I mostly wasn't, the screamy teenage girl in me wanted to see Edward. But I thought it best to keep her locked inside, like he'd ever like someone like me?

So I decided to decline the offer Charlie gave me to have a ride in his cruiser, like I wanted more attention than I was already going to get, and braved the rain. By the time I got to school I was super nervous. I had no idea where I was going and coincidentally stumbled into the office. The woman behind the counter gave me my timetable and a map but in all honestly, there was no point in the map-I had no chance of not getting lost.

And then Edward Cullen had to come over to me at exactly the wrong moment. When I was at my clumsiest. I was completely startled to see him, when we'd said our 'see you tomorrow's" last night I hadn't expected Edward to talk to me at school. I mean, he hardly spoke yesterday and he was utterly gorgeous, why would he hang around with me? This thought was the only one that kept me from getting stupid and obsessed around him. I'm not saying I didn't get dazzled; it would be ridiculous if I didn't. I'm simply saying I try my hardest to contain it when I'm around him. But obviously it was impossible to contain my composure when he startled me like that. And I was well and truly dazzled. That smile was just to die for. And that voice, lets not even go into it.

It turned out we had a few classes together, which was very lucky. He was kind enough to help me find my way and I was utterly shocked when he invited me to sit next to him in English first period. Of course I accepted, to the envy of pretty much every girl in that class I'm sure. As I walked to the desk I noticed the girls in the class glaring at me while the boys just stared. Hmm, was this really the best decision?

All through English it was ridiculously hard to pay attention whilst sitting next to someone like Edward. But I managed-just. And when the lesson ended I was really disappointed that I didn't have the next lesson with Edward. He offered to walk me there, which was really sweet I think, but I declined his offer. I really didn't want him to be late because of me. He pointed me in the right direction though and said he'd see me next period which is when I had my next lesson with him.

_Swoon. _

When I arrived at calculus a girl pounced on me almost as soon as I walked through the door. "Hey, I'm Jessica!" She said in a high pitched voice. It was annoyingly nasally and excitable. But not good excitable like Alice Cullen, this was fake excitement. I wonder what she wants. She began yapping again before I could do anything about it. "You're the new girl right? Bella Swan? Everyone's talking about you! It's so exciting to finally meet you. It looks like you've settled in good though. You knew the Cullen's before you came here? You looked pretty cozy with Edward earlier." Of course. She was after Edward. It didn't take it long to get onto him did it? Well I can't blame her to be honest. Oh god, I'm getting jealous and I've known him what, like a day? I'm such a loser! "Hey. Yeah that's me. Nope, just recently met them. Oh, really? We're just friends." I replied shortly, I couldn't be dealing with girls like her today. She didn't even try to hide her relief at when she heard my last sentence. Rude much?

Unfortunately the only free seat was next to Jessica, so we made awkward conversation all lesson and at the bell I practically ran out of the door to Biology.

When I reached the class I saw Edward already sat down staring out of the window, looking gorgeous as ever. He turned around and saw me standing awkwardly at the doorway so waved at me and ushered me over to his table, where, like in English, there was an empty chair. I sat down and smiled at him and as he smiled back all my annoyance at Jessica seethed away. I hardly even noticed the people staring this time. Did he have this affect on everyone, or was I just being pathetic?

The teacher hadn't come into the room yet so everyone was still pretty rowdy. Before I even had the chance to talk to Edward a boy with shaggy blond hair came over to our desk happily. Great another, "You're the new girl right?" Conversation. You would have thought if they were all really so excited to have me here they would have had a little more to say than that. He looked from me and Edward for a second like everyone else had been doing all day and then began to talk. "Hey! Bella, right? I'm Mike Newton. It's great to finally meet you!" He was another excitable one. Maybe there was something in the water here, who knows. I looked to my side briefly and noticed Edward looked rather annoyed, something in the back of my head wondered why, but I decided I'd ask him later.

I saw Mike turn his head slightly and notice Edward's posture, he nodded at him quickly and said a quick, "Cullen," he seemed pretty nervous about it to be honest, all Edward said was, "Mike," It was a strange encounter and I didn't really know what to think of it. Mike looked back at me hopefully and then I realized a whole minute had passed since he's spoken first. "Oh hey!" I said, "Yeah that's me, oh it's good to meet you too Mike, I'll maybe catch you around sometime?" I said the words not really thinking them, just trying to get rid of him. I noticed his eyes light up upon hearing what I had to say and he looked hopefully at me and turned away back to his seat, talking excitedly to the person next to him. I really hope I didn't give him the wrong idea.

"That's impressive," Edward started turning to me and smirking, "Your first day here and you've already got admirers. I turned a deep colour of red. Surly Mike wasn't being anything more than friendly. "He was just being friendly," I replied quickly, seeing Edward's face made me think differently. "Wasn't he?" I replied uncertainly. He chuckled at me and then spoke again, and at some point I got lost in his gorgeous green eyes. Luckily I snapped myself out of it in time to hear the end of his speech, "But don't worry, me and Em will sort him out if you want." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. He was so lovely.

The lesson's work was pretty easy so once we'd both finished we talked for a bit. Mostly about music and what we liked and didn't like. To be honest, most of the time I just got lost in his beautiful bottle green eyes, snapping out of my daze in just enough time to nod, smile or add a quick "Mm, yeah I know!" which was lucky. By the time the bell rang it was raining, so I pulled my hood up, said my goodbyes to Edward and quickly ran across from one building to another, arriving just in time for my next lesson.

It was pretty dull and I had to put up with the constant whispers and staring from everyone in class. I hadn't noticed as much before, was I really that obsessed with Edward that I didn't notice anything around me?

As lunch started I slowly wandered over to the canteen debating whether to go in or not. I picked up a tray and grabbed food and I turned to face the rest of the room. It was daunting to say the least. Almost every face was staring back at me, some glaring and some just looking. What the hell had I done that'd annoyed everyone so much? Now it was decision time. Where to sit. I saw a table with two people I'd met earlier, Mike and Jessica, on. Jessica was one of the people glaring though. I hadn't liked her much anyway to be honest.

"Well hello there." A familiar voice purred in my ear. I would have jumped out of my skin if the voice wasn't so alluring. I turned around and came face to face with Edward.

_Swoon._

"It appears that you are searching for a table to sit at." He began talking in a half serious, half joking manor. "And seeing as you don't happen to be too popular with the girls of the student body for some reason and half of the male populations are infatuated with you already, I'm here to offer my knight in shining armour services."I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. What was he on about? Half if the male population infatuated with me? How stupid, that wasn't true. In reply to my confusion he chuckled slightly and said "In other words, want to come and sit with me, Alice, Emmett and their other halves?"

"That, Mr. Cullen, would be lovely." I smiled at him as he held out his arm for me and like this morning I took it. As soon as I did It was as if everyone else in the room where gone, and it where just Him and me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer;**

**Once again, I do not own twilight, because if I did I wouldn't be sat here writing fanfiction (:**

Bella pov

As I followed Edward to a table near the back if the canteen I saw Alice come towards me with a huge smile on her face. She pulled me into a hug that, for a tiny person, knocked the breath out of me. When she let me go Emmett greeted me with a grin and I saw he had his arm around possibly the most beautiful girl I'd seen. No exaggeration. "Yo, Bella!" Emmett called to me, "Good to see you again!" He continued in a quicker voice now I was standing at their table. Edward introduced me to everyone. "Okay guys, this is Bella. Bella this is everyone. You know Emmett and Alice already. This is Rosalie," He motioned to the blond haired goddess and she smiled welcomingly at me. "And this is Jasper." A boy I hadn't noticed waved at me just as Alice took his free hand in hers. I sat down next to Edward and began to eat.

After lunch Edward, Alice and I all had P.E so we all wandered over to the sports hall and went into the locker rooms to get changed. Alice was already dressed by the time I was, so I went to look for her, but someone stood in the way of the door. I looked up and came face to face with a life size Barbie.

She had strawberry blond hair, hair dye gone wrong I think. And way too much make up on. Two other girls flanked her, but I hardly took any notice of them. "Listen here, _Swan_," She sneered my name, making it into a cuss. "Edward Cullen is mine. So back the fuck off." She barked at me. Ouch, I guess not everyone was so excitable here. I didn't no whether to stoop to her level with an answer. I decided to stoop. I decided to laugh in her face for a bit, and then I replied. "He's yours is he? Why weren't you with him at all today then?" She looked taken back by my question; I pushed past her then, out of the door. But before I was completely out of the room I turned around and shouted back sarcastically, "I never new fake was in, you pull it of well!" she looked pissed to say the least. Score.

I wandered into the gym and spotted Edward and Alice so went and joined them. "Did I just hear you shouting?" Edward asked innocently. I laughed,

"Yeah, turns out not everyone's so happy about me being here."

"Oh my god, what did they do? Who was it?" Alice quizzed me quickly.

"I didn't take her name," I chuckled quickly, "Its fine though, I've got it sorted." Alice raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "Honestly." I tried to reassure her.

As we got split up into basketball teams I was on Edwards's team and just before the game started he pulled me to the side. "Are you seriously okay?" His green eyes stared into mine with such intensity I had to look away but when I looked up again he was still looking at me, worry plastered across his face. "I'm fine honestly, it was nothing. I can handle girls like that no problem." My attempt to reassure him didn't work as well as I'd hoped it would. He searched my face for something for a few moments more, and I didn't know what. Then he simply nodded and walked away, not at all convinced.

I was slightly flushed to say the least from out little conversation. He'd just been so close to me, and seemed so worried over something so trivial. It was so cute. For the rest of the game I noticed the Barbie from before shooting me daggers. I had to laugh; it was so amusing how she was getting so flustered over my friendship with Edward. It was just that, a friendship and nothing more. No matter how much I wished it were.

**I'm really really really sorry for this chapter being so short. But I've got a headache, and the next chapters going to be from Edward pov so I thought I'd just start a new chapter for that. **

**Review for review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight. Seeing as I haven't the last 5 chapters, I still don't now **** I just wish. **

**Thank you thank you thank you to my first reviewer VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH**

**It made me dead happy. If you've got a chance a review would actually make me so happy, an early birthday present? Aha, my birthday's on Saturday ;) well, I think I've rambled to much now, I'll shut up!**

Edward pov

Of course I new who'd said something to Bella. It was obvious. Tanya Denali. Biggest bitch in the school and I heard Bella shout something about fakeness, that's what gave it away. I just wish Bella'd say what she said. Because even though she said she was fine it didn't stop me worrying about her. I new Tanya wouldn't just leave it now. And that's what scared me.

When gym was finished I hurried to get changed so I could see Bella before next lesson but it looked like she was already gone. I dawdled to next lesson not really in a rush to get anywhere and I arrived late. I got shouted at, but ignored her and just sat in my seat. The whole lesson was a blur to be honest. I didn't pay attention and just thought about Bella, sad as it sounds. There was something about her that made me instinctively want to protect her, even though she obviously didn't need protecting-today proved that.

_Jeez, I'm falling in love with her and I've known her what, a day? _

I bumped into Alice on the way to the lot at the end of the day. "Edward!" She screeched in my ear. Eugh, what did she want? "You are going to take Bella home today." What? As I was about to question her she spoke again. "Me and Em are going to Rose and Japer's, we're happy walking, it's only a few minutes." I looked over to where the others were stood. Emmett and Jasper had huge grins on their faces and Rosalie gave me the thumbs up. What the hell, they were all trying to set me up now? "So now you don't have to drive us home and you are free to give Bella a lift." She looked pretty triumphant with herself. Okay, so it was obvious this was all set up but I didn't care, it was time with Bella right?

"Okay, okay," I tried to act casual about it, but failed.

"Don't put that act on mister!" Alice laughed walking towards Japer, "We all no you love her!" I just rolled my eyes at her.

After a few moments I saw Bella walking out of the school gates, this was my chance. I started my car and cruised past her, trying to look casual. I rolled down my window and left the car on as I pulled up beside her. "Looks like you could use a ride." I said coolly enjoying the look of shock on her face when she saw me. Why was she always so startled to see me? "Oh, no you don't have to, I can walk." She smiled that breathtaking smile at me and my heart stuttered. _Pull it together you douche_ I thought angrily to myself. "Nope, I insist, get in." I smiled back at her and after a moment she nodded and got into the car.

"Where are Alice and Emmett?" She asked as she pulled her seatbelt on and I drove out of the gates. Fuck, she's figured out the plan already. "Oh, they went to Rose and Jaspers, I dread to think what they'll be doing." She giggled and then spoke again.

"I like Rosalie and Jasper, they seem dead nice." I laughed quickly. I loved the way she spoke. "What are you laughing at?" She asked quickly.

"I just love your accent." I said, glancing over at her quickly. "And the way you use words like 'dead'" I imitated her. She laughed at me.

"Oh, well yeah. You use funny words too."

"Oh I do, do I?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, like…" She stopped, obviously thinking. "Oh I don't know. I can't think right now." She scrunched up her nose in frustration and I laughed at her. _So cute. _She smiled back. I realized I had no clue where she lived so I asked her and she gave me directions.

We got to her house a few minutes later and she began talking again. "See, it's only a few minutes away. I could have walked."

"What kind of a gentleman would I have been if I'd have let you walk?" I asked her. She blushed, bless her and looked down. She looked up at me again and smiled and then she asked me, "Do you want to come in for a drink or something if you've got the time?" Was she asking me inside? Yeah, she was asking me inside! "That'd be great." I replied and got out of the car quickly to open her door for her. She even blushed at that. Was there anything she didn't blush at? It was still fucking cute though.

When we got to in her house she told me to take a seat anywhere so I followed her to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Her house was nice; it had a homely vibe to it. I liked it. Before I new it I was blurting this out and then I was the one blushing. She laughed at me and said, "Thanks, what do you want to drink?"

"I was expecting tea actually," I joked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine then, you can have tea!" she laughed and joined me at the table.

That's when we had another 'moment'. She looked at me and I looked at her. And it wasn't like earlier when she looked away. Now she just stared back into my eyes, the intensity building steadily. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of brown. So loving and warm. _So beautiful._ And then her phone went off. Talk about kill a moment. She stood up slowly and took her phone out of her pocket and answered it, not looking at the screen, still looking at me. With an emotion in her eyes I couldn't place. "Hello? Oh Alice!" I'd kill her. I'd kill my twin with my bare hands. She looked away for the first time then. And carried on her conversation with my sister. "Yeah he's here, how did you know?" Don't blow it Alice, whatever you do it do not give it away. "Oh right. That's cool. Okay, yeah I'll text you later, bye." She hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. She looked confused and then she laughed.

"Sorry for what?"

"Alice?" She laughed again.

"Don't apologize for her, she's lovely." I joined her in laughing then.

We were laughing at nothing-literally but we couldn't stop. Eventually I did a few minutes later but she couldn't. "Oi! I teased her, stop laughing!" She continued.

"I'm…..Sorry." She managed to say between giggles. "But what…are…you gonna…..do about it?" I smiled wickedly at her. I walked over to her slowly and when she stepped away from me and I just approached her faster. When I reached her she'd stopped laughing-just- but that didn't stop me. "You dare." She threatened. I did dare. I grabbed her legs and swooped her over my shoulder, holding her there. She started giggling again and attempted to kick me but failed. "Stop it!" She demanded.

"Umm," I started, pretending to think about it momentarily, "Nope." I laughed and started running around her living room, Bella still over my shoulder.

I then slowly placed her down on her couch and leaned over from her, my face inches from hers. So close I could feel her sweet breath on my face.

"Bells?" A mans voice called.

"Shit," Bella muttered and jumped up quickly nearly bumping heads with me. "Great timing dad, really." I couldn't help but laugh then. This girl was amazing. And I was falling in love with her.

**Review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right! I want to start by saying how grateful I am to anyone that put my story on story alert or favourited it. I really really appreciate it! So big shout out to anyone that did that. Much love! I have the most amazing idea for a chapter. But I have to develop Bella and Eddie's relationship a bit more before that happens, so I'll have to leave that chapter for a while. OMG! I'm guessing everyone's already seen new moon? How bloody amazing was it? In love all over again! Sorry the waits been longer than usual, but my birthday was Saturday and new moon was Friday so I've been busy. I'll try and make this chapter long to make up for it? I need to shut up. **** I OWN NOTHING. **

Bella pov

Okay, I was pretty sure Edward and I were about to kiss. And then my dad stormed in. Which sucked. But today had been amazing. We had a few classes together, so spoke in those. Then at my house we just messed around, not forgetting the 'moment.' Wow, I love Forks. Then when I'd said bye to Edward he'd said, "See you later," Now, what does that mean? Should I text him? Or call him? Or leave him to talk to me? I had no idea. Just as I was thinking about this my phone vibrated and I jumped about a foot in the air, thinking it was Edward. It was my mum. I hadn't spoken to her since I'd arrived so I answered to hear her excited voice screaming down the phone. "Bella! How's Forks? Is it raining? How's school? Made friends? Are there any cute boys?" I chuckled and began to answer her.

"Mum! It's surprisingly good. Of course it is. It's pretty good. Yep and yep." She squealed again.

"Oh Bells that amazing! Wait, did you say there were cute boys?" well _cute is an understatement_. Oh shut up brain! Stop thinking of Edward Cullen! Why was my brain always useless in situations like this?

"Umm, yeah mum. What time is it there?" I asked quickly.

"Early! Oh no! No way are you getting out of this one! What's he like?" She began to quiz me and I zoned out for a moment. Just thinking of the look Edward had had in his eye all afternoon. What was that look? My phone vibrating brought me back to the present and my mother was still rambling so I realized I'd got a text.

To say I'd freaked would have been an understatement. "Mum, right sorry but I have to go. Got a text." I blurted out. Why did I just tell her that?

"Is it this boy?!" she asked. She started talking again before I could answer. "Well go! Don't keep him waiting! Love you Bella!" And she was gone. My screen flashed.

_One new message:_

_Alice._

Okay, so it wasn't Edward. But it was Alice, his twin. This was still good right? I opened the message and read it.

_Hey Bella! _

_I'm having a slumber party at mine on Friday and wondered if you wanna come? Rose'll be there and Jazz. Of course Em and Edward will be as well. It'd be great if you could!_

_Al xx_

I replied back eagerly.

_Hii!_

_Just so I understand, a slumber party is a sleepover right? Hahaa. Yeah that sounds great! _

_Bella xx_

I sent it and wandered to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Within seconds I received a reply and I checked it quickly.

_Omg, I forgot your English! Sorry! _

_Yeah it is, so I'll talk to you about it at school tomorrow. I'm sure Edward will be very pleased you're stay__i__ng ;) _

_Al Xx_

Wait, what? What did she mean? Edward will be pleased? Why would he? We're just friends. Surly he doesn't like me as anything more than that. Of course he doesn't. He wouldn't.

As I made dinner I convinced myself he'd be pleased because we were friends. And friends were pleased when friends hung out. Right? As me and Charlie sat down to dinner I still thought about it. Well Edward. Okay, I'm getting borderline obsessive/stalkerish so I'm thinking I should try and not think about him so much. But it's actually impossible. Then my phone beeped. I yanked it from the table quickly and nearly passed out.

_One new message:_

_Edward_

Eeeeep.

_Hey _

_Here you're coming ours on Friday. Good to here it. Should be fun ;) _

_Xxx_

Right, deep breaths Bella. Don't pass out. "Bells?" Charlie asked me, tapping me on the arm lightly. "what's got into you? Why're you smiling so much?" I giggled in a ridiculously girly way and read my text again.

"Umm, nothing." I smiled sweetly at him. "Is it alright if I stop at Alice Cullen's house on Friday? She's having a sort of slumber party thing."

"Oh yeah sure." He seemed sort of surprised, but pleased at the same time. Obviously happy I'd made friends. "Who else is going to be there?" he asked, carrying on with his dinner. Shit. Do I tell him there will be boys there? Would he mind if there were?

"Just friends from school." I replied vagulily, hoping to throw him of. No chance.

"Oh right. Her brother's going to be there?"

"umm. Probably it is there house." I chuckled uneasily.

"Right. I'm being silly aren't I?" He smiled up at me as he cleared his plate away and went to watch a game on tv. I tried to watch for a while but got bored. I mentally noted I'd have to fine a station that played _proper _football as I went up to my room. I switched on my laptop and signed into msn. Hoping to catch Edward or Alice. My luck was in as not only those two were on, but Emmett too. The computer bleeped as all three started talking at once, adding me to a conversation between them.

_Emmett: Yo Belllllla!_

_Alice: Heyyy!_

_Edward: Hi Bells :)_

_Bella: hey guys (:_

_Emmett: So Bella, I here you're coming on Friday! That should be amusing ehh Eddie? You up for a good night?_

_Edward: Shut up. _

_Bella: Yeah I'm coming. Ahhh, what have I let myself in for?! _

_Alice: Oh you'll love it Bella, we do it almost every week! Finally Edward has someone to keep him company!_

_Bella: Aww, looks like me and you'll be keeping each other company all night Edward ;) _

_Edward: Looks that way ;) _

_Emmett: Guys stop flirting!_

_Edward: Its not flirting, its called being friendly Em. _

_Bella: Jeez, you guys. How lazy, you live in the same house yet communicate though msn? _

_Alice: Pch, we're not lazy, its just very very easy to do this than waste my breath on these idiots! Haaa_

_Emmett: Alice, shut up. _

_Bella: Shit, I need to start on that bio homework, I'll see you all tomorrow? _

_Alice: Okay, see you tomorrow (: xxx_

_Emmett: Peace! X_

_Edward: See you xx_

Wow. Was Edward flirting? 'We'll be spending the night together' what the hell did that mean? Argh. He's so beautifully confusing. As I was about to start my Bio homework My phone bleeped and as I flashed it to my face easily my eyes widened as I saw who it was.

_One new message:_

_Edward_

Oh my god. Again? If he was planning on texting me this much I'll probably pass out on a regular basis. I opened it.

_Hi there (: _

_I totally forgot about the bio homework so I know its a lot to ask, but if you don't do yours then at least I'll have someone lovely in detention to send notes to? ;)_

_Xx_

Que hyperventilating. Quick. Argh, my brain was so slow at moments like this! I texted back slowly.

_Why hello._

_Hmm, are you suggesting misbehaving in detention? :O I'm shocked, I honestly am. I suppose I could take a fall, but only for you ;) _

_Xx_

I sent it. Oh crap. Were two kisses to much? No, he gave me two. I sat nervously waiting for a reply. And moments later my phone flashed again and I grabbed it hastily and read it.

_It's because I'm such a rebel ;) Hmm, thankyou lovely (: Hey, I'm gonna drop wrong yours at about 8 tomorrow, can't have you walking in the rain again can I? _

_Xx_

Swoon. What a gentleman, what should I text back?

_Are you sure? I really don't mind walking. _

_Xx_

That was good. Short and simple.

_What do you take me for? I'll be there whether you like it or not _

_Xx_

**This was shorter than I wanted it to be but meeeeeh. I'm putting of homework aswell as Edward, so I might update again tonight **

**Reviews make me happy happy happy **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. If I did, I'd be out promoting new moon or something, not sat here eating crap and writing fanfiction. **

Edward pov

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Alice had dropped it on me that she'd invited Bella to our weekly 'gatherings' which usually consisted of drinking, a lot, then passing out downstairs and clearing up before the parents got home. So when I found out Bella was coming I was pretty excited, not just because it was someone to actually talk to on Friday, but also because I was pretty much in love with her. So I got all flirty and sent her a text then started freaking out. I don't even know why I was. But something about Bella made me nervous as hell.

I said I'd pick her up for school, not just to be gentlemanly, but also because I felt bad about asking her to not do homework because of me being a dumb ass.

When I arrived at hers I was only waiting for a moment before she came bounding out of her house looking gorgeous as ever. The thing about her was that she didn't even seem to try, it was an effortless beauty. She stumbled over her own feet at least twice and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She blushed. When she got into my car she tried to frown at me but ended up smiling. "Don't laugh at me, bully." She said after a while. "It's not my fault I'm extremely un co-ordinated." She stuck her bottom lip out slightly when I continued to laugh and started speaking again. "Seriously! And I'm getting in trouble for you!"

"I no, I no! And for that I'm eternally grateful. But I can't help it, you're just so cute when you're mad." She blushed and looked at her feet before looking around the car. "Alice and Emmett took his jeep." I answered her questioning look. She took me by surprise when she next started speaking as it'd be silent for quite some time.

"So what do these 'slumber party's' consist of usually?"

"Umm, well usually; getting smashed and passing out." I told her. "But now you're coming we might be able to have some more fun." I winked at her. For once she didn't blush but replied curiously,

"Oh yeah? What kind of fun?" by this time we'd arrived at school and where now sat in the parking lot. So I turned to face her and I had to reply quickly so I wouldn't get lost in her eyes.

"Well, I dunno. We've got an even number of guys and girls now. What do you think we should do?" She leaned closer to me, placed one of her hands on my leg and looked at me suggestively before raising one eyebrow. "Twister?" She asked barely above a whisper. She chuckled at whatever expression my face was portraying-probably shock-and stepped out of the car slowly. Before slamming the door she shouted, "See you fourth, biology." She winked and headed into the building.

Did I just get owned by Bella Swan? Small fragile Bella Swan? It seems she's not as innocent as I first thought.

The morning passed slowly as I spent all my time thinking about what Bella'd said. It seemed strange that I'd had her down as this sweet innocent girl and I could be completely wrong. She was ridiculously hot when she was flirting. I practically ran to biology and when I passed Alice she gave me a strange look but I didn't care. I really really wanted to see Bella. I wanted to now if she was in the same flirty mood as she'd been in this morning. I didn't know which one I liked better, shy Bella or flirty Bella.

I entered the classroom and walked over to the table we shared where Bella was already sat, engrossed in a tatty book. As I sat down she smiled up at me and I raised an eyebrow at her, pointing at her book. "Where'd you get this, the garbage?"

"No," She stuck her tongue out at me then continued. "I just read it a lot, it's an amazing book."

"If you love it that much why don't you buy a new one? It's falling apart!" To emphasize my point and touched the cover lightly that said 'Little Women'. She shrugged lightly.

It seemed like she was back to shy Bella. When sir asked us who didn't have homework we were the only two that raised our hands so we had a detention after school. I looked over to her and smiled apologetically. She just smiled back normally; maybe she was looking forward to this detention as well. The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly and as I arrived in detention the room was empty apart from a teacher I didn't know. I sat down and got out a pen and paper to doodle. Then Bella came in and tried to sit next to me but got ushered to another table. She waved and me and I smiled at her.

After a few moments we were still the only ones I there so I turned my piece of paper over a scribbled down a message.

_Bella! Hi there. So let's talk about Friday? What else could be do other than twister then? _

I threw the note to her and it landed just in front of her. She read it and scribbled something down before throwing it back.

_What's better than twister? Unless you have some suggestion as to what you'd like to do. _

Hello Flirty Bella. We continued our suggestive conversation until the end of the detention. Never actually mentioning anything other than twister. But we both new it didn't mean that. Or I hope we both new that.

We walked to my car and the only noise we heard on the way back was the engine humming slightly. We reached her house and she smiled at me before I began speaking. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you can give me lifts like this? I mean, I'd happily walk."

"Absolutely positive." I grinned at her and leaned towards her involuntarily. I was literally an inch away from her lips and her eyes fluttered closed and our breathing hitched. Then I tilted my head slightly and pressed my lips softly to her forehead. Before whispering "Bye Bella." She opened her eyes and stepped out of the car silently. Walked to her door and turned around and waved. She looked slightly flustered to say the least.

Well, two can play at this game, missus.

**Hellllllo flirty-ness ;) **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankyou tooooooo; flower123, detsinbaby, choosemusic and of course VALLICECULLENatFORKSHIGH for reviewing. I know its taking me a while to get into the story. But the party thing at the Cullen's will be soon, and some good stuff will be happening then, so bare with me. I'm going to see new moon again on Wednesday, I'm dead excited ^-^ OWN NOTHING. **

Bella pov

What came over me? Suddenly I was this confident girl being all suggestive and implying things to possibly the most beautiful man in the world. Well, it was worth it to watch the look on his face. I don't know if I pulled of the seductive sexy-ness, but I tried my best. Then he decided to be all mean and act like he was going to kiss me then just peck my on the forehead. If he wants to play, oh I'll play.

After dinner I decided to ring Alice. She would know what to do. I think it was kind of obvious I liked Edward anyway and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind. I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring. "Hey Bella!" She chirped down the phone, I couldn't help but smile. "I hear you were in detention with Eddie. What made him so happy? He came in with a huge smile on his face and he won't tell me or Emmett why! He's so annoying sometimes." I chuckled.

"Umm, no idea what happened that made him happy. Could i be really rude and ask you for help, Alice?"

"Don't lie Bella! Did something happen between you two? Please say it did! You two would be amazing together!" I face burned red and I was glad she couldn't see my face.

"Nope, nothing happened. I just wish." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. This was the only was of me being brave enough to tell her I was falling in love with her twin. She paused and I held my breath waiting for her response. She squealed and I let out the air I was holding in. "Ohmygod Bella, I new it! This is amazing! We have to get you two together! On Friday! Wow! Wait, what did you want help for again?"

"Well, umm. Basically, I was planning on kind of 'wowing' Edward tomorrow, if you know what I mean?" Just as my blush had started to fade away my cheeks flushed red again and I was so glad she couldn't see me.

"I know what you mean! Yeah! So you want, like, a make over? Some new clothes maybe?"

"Woah, I wasn't expecting that much. I was thinking maybe you could come over to mine before school and do my hair? A few tips maybe?"

"No no no I insist! I'll be over at about 7? Is that okay? I'm sure you wow him without getting all dressed up anyway Bella!" I paused. What did that mean?

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's fine," I mumbled quickly. My mind was now completely focused of what she's said after, "What do you mean? Of course I don't."

"Oh nothing, I've said too much already!" She giggled and then said, "I'll be round at yours tomorrow at seven, see you!" The line went dead. What had I let myself in for?

When I woke up the morning I rushed into the shower and stayed there until the water went cold. When I got out I towel dried my hair and sat patiently waiting for Alice to arrive. When I heard a knock at the door I hurried downstairs to open it and Alice pulled me into a tight hug before she pulled me up the stairs and into my room.

As she sat me down I noticed she was carrying a huge bag. She started pulling clothes out and laying them on my bed before she took out a big bag of make up and some Curlers. As she looked up at me and smiled I couldn't help but be dishearted. Comparing myself to her I was plain. She was beautiful and elegant. She grabbed me and pulled me into a chair in front of my mirror smiling as she got to work on me.

She swiveled my chair around after a while and as I raised my eyebrow at her she simply said, "I want it to be a surprise!" I shook my head and chuckled, it's not like I'll look completely different. She picked out a simple white top for me and a black cardigan for over the top. Then she picked out a short denim skirt and dark tights. I tried to object to the skirt but she shushed me, saying she new what she was doing. She plugged in the curlers and lightly curled my long hair. To finish with she handed me a pair of white pumps and finally let me see my reflection.

I was shocked, to say the least. The girl in the reflection had a pale complexion, with slightly rosy cheeks. Her eyes where framed with long, dark eyelashes and her full lips where a shade of light pink. Her hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly, curling slightly at the ends. I was _pretty._

Alice stood nervously waiting for my reaction. I turned and smiled at her. Well smile was an understatement, I full on grinned at her and flung myself onto her, wrapping my arms around her neck and knocking her backwards on my bed. She giggled, "You like it?"

"I Frigging love it!" She laughed again and hoped up lightly onto her feet. I sat up and watched her collect her things. "I must disembark now, as Edward dearest shall be here soon! I shall see you at lunch!" she winked at me and skipped out of my room.

Moments later I heard Edward pull into my drive so I ran downstairs quickly and grabbed my bag before heading out of the door to meet him. I opened the door and got in quickly. I turned to face him and noticed his eyes widen as they ran slowly from my feet upwards, pausing on my legs for slightly to long. When he reached my eyes he blushed as he realized he'd been caught and stammered "Wow, uhm, you look, uh, yeah. Wow." I giggled and just grinned at him. This could be very interesting.

**I update way too much! Hahaaa, its because I have no life. I enjoyed writing this one. I love embarrassed Edward, ha, he got caught checking Bella out ;') Next chapter should be interesting! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Well I've been writing this really important creative writing story for an English assessment recently so I've had a bit of writers block! Also, I even managed to fit a bit of Edward in there somewhere ;) ahhaa, it had to be on a pirate stranded on a dessert island, and I literally spent two paragraphs describing him as really beautiful! Haha, but my English teacher said she was in love with my beautiful pirate. So its all good. Haha, he was exactly like Edward. And then I got bored of my pirate, I went in a completely different direction to my plan and killed him :l ooops. Oh well! I'm kinda scared I've used all my creativity up on that, so if this chapter is crappy I'm very sorry! Haha, I've rambled for so long. I own nothing. **

Edward pov

Crap, she caught me. Well, could she seriously blame me? If she was going to dress like this on a regular basis I was going to need to be having cold shower's every morning. And evening. Is it not enough that she already has half of the guys at school drooling over her, now _everyone_ is going to be. How am I going to cope with everyone gawping at her? I might have to knock anyone out if they try anything on.

Woah! Where did that come from? Obsessive much? Right, deep breaths Edward, you can do this. Who am I kidding of course I can't. We got to school and it had started to rain. We stayed in the car momentarily before we heard to bell ring for first lesson. She turned towards me and bit down on her bottom lip lightly before smiling seductively and saying, "See you in class?"I simply nodded my head, that being the only thing I could do and as she stepped out of the car I could have sworn I heard her giggling. This is so unfair. How can she be so gorgeous and so sexy and not even know?

I wandered slowly to biology after lunch, hanging around in the corridors for slightly too long before a familiar voice rose hairs on the back of my neck. "Ditching are we Mr. Cullen?" I spun round quickly and came face to face with Bella. Well, face to chest; she was a good five inches shorter than me. As I took in her face she has smirking, sexy as hell. Her eyes where bright, her cheeks flushed. She was beautiful. "Well, umm, it's that survey thing today in bio. And I, umm, didn't really want to do it. Useless crap." I stuttered and stumbled my way until I formed an actually sentence, the 'useless crap' bit. Great.

"You sure you're not just avoiding sitting next to me?" She raised an eyebrow flirtatiously at me.

"Damn, you caught me!" I joked. Wow, no stuttering. She hit me lightly on the arm before continuing our conversation.

"So, fancy ditching?" She suggested.

"Sure," I grinned at her indicating for her to lead the way.

We ended up sat in my car listening to music. I glanced over at her occasionally, mesmerized by the way her lips moved in sync to the songs playing. Fascinated by the way a smile played on her lips the whole time. I was simply bewitched by her very presence. Suddenly she spun round and faced me, catching me staring. She tilted her hair to the side and scrunched her nose up as she watched me back. "What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" She asked randomly. I thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Probably when we were little. It was really hot and me and Alice went and found a lake and decided to go swimming. There was this rope and Alice convinced me to swing of it into the water. However soon as I was on it, it was a lot higher than I though it would be! I hung on for literally hours, I was way too scared to jump off. Eventually when I did from having spent all day in the sun I was ridiculously burnt. Seriously, blistering all over. Not pretty. By far the stupidest thing I've ever done! That was the last time I ever listened to Alice." Bella was in hysteric's. She had the most beautiful laugh. For the rest of that hour we simply spoke about anything and everything before we finally wandered towards the gym.

As Bella walked into the girl's locker room I couldn't help but notice Tanya Denali and her skanks eyeing her up. But she was gone before I could warn her. I slowly climbed the stairs and hoped nothing would happen to her.

Of course it had. I new it had, even if she wouldn't admit it. I may have only known Bella for a few days, but I could already read her like a book. She was quiet all of gym. Refusing to look me in the eye and by the time I came to drop her at home she was even worse. She looked on the verge of tears but still simply denied anything was wrong. It was terrible, but I had to leave her.

When I arrived home I locked myself in my room and worried. Tanya had obviously done something. I new she had. Stupid bitch. At around 7 my phone buzzed and I flashed the screen to my face, not really planning to answer until her name caught my eye. Bella. "Bella! Bella, are you okay?" I asked frantically. I heard her take a deep breath and she began to speak.

"Edward? I've done something stupid." Her voice broke and she finished her short sentence. What the hell had she done?

"I'll be over in 5." I replied seriously, hanging up and grabbing my keys before running down stairs. Unluckily I bumped into Alice on the way down.

"Edward, nice of you to grace us with your presence. Would you mind telling me what the hell is the matter with you? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Move the fuck out of my way Alice." I growled at her. Normally she wouldn't have listened, but something that I conveyed in my eyes must have told her I was serious. She took a tiny step out of my way and I noticed momentarily that the annoyance had been wiped from her face and it was now replaced with worry.

I drove like a maniac on the way to Bella's breaking only once and that was when I pulled into her driveway and noticed her stood by her front door. An expression I couldn't place on her face. I flung my car door open and ran over to her, a small part of my brain noticing her dad wasn't home. I ran to embrace her but she cringed away from my touch. Clutching her arms helplessly. "What have you done?" I whispered. I noticed her breath in steadily before she slowly pulled up the sleeves to her jacket and that's when I noticed them.

She had make shift bandages wrapped around her wrists, and I gasped as I noticed a red liquid seeping through the material tired roughly around her arms. Shit. This is worse than I thought. Much worse. "I panicked." She whispered weakly. "I didn't know who else to call."

**Ooooh, my first cliffy! Hahaaa, I might update later I'm on a roll. I robbed the idea for Edward getting sun burnt from Malcolm in the middle. I love that show ;') hahaa. Review please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Right, I was quite pleased with my last chaper, my favourite so far I think. But I think this one might over take it **** Thankyou so much to everyone that reviewed, nearly at 20 now ;) ahaaa, only taken me 11 chapters :P I love my reviewers, please keep doing it, honestly makes my day when I open hotmail and I see I have emails from fanfiction **** Same disclaimer apply's. **

Edward pov

She had make shift bandages wrapped around her wrists, and I gasped as I noticed a red liquid seeping through the material tired roughly around her arms. Shit. This is worse than I thought. Much worse. "I panicked." She whispered weakly. "I didn't know who else to call."

My eyes widened. What? I took a moment to really realize what was happening. Bella's eyes were rimmed with smudged mascara, and if it hadn't have been such a serious situation it would have been hilarious. She was wearing an old tatty sweater and now that I looked closer I saw it was stained with blood. I watched her face nervously as she swayed slightly on the spot, trying her hardest to stay conscious. She had a far away look in her eyes, but she was still staring at me desperately, her injured arms hung before her limply. "Fuck." I muttered. I was just repeating what my head was saying. "We need to get you to the hospital." I whispered, still gawping at her cuts. I reached forward slowly and took her waste as gently as I could, as to not frighten her. She seemed to relax slightly at my touch but then took in what I'd said previously, shaking her head violently. "No, we can't. Charlie will find out! I can't. He thought I was over this! I can't!" her voice rose slightly and her eyes turned panicky, darting to the end of the drive, past my car. As if to check her father wasn't coming.

"Bella," I said softly, unleashing the full force of my eyes on her. Hoping and praying it would work. "Please, you have to go. Charlie won't find out. I promise." She looked uncertain. "I swear Bella." I tried desperately to convince her. She nodded slowly and I guided her to my car.

On the way to the hospital she was silent. Craddeling her arms awkwardly and staring blankly out of the window. In the waiting room I was the first the break our silence. "What did Tanya do to you?" she turned to me, shocked. Obviously about to deny it again.

"Don't give me that bullshit Bella. I know they did something, else we wouldn't be here." She looked hurt by my harsh words and I backtracked quickly. "Please," I pleaded for the second time that night. "Why did _you_ do this?" I took one of her blood stained hands in mine and she looked back at me, contemplating. She took another breath to steady herself and began.

"It wasn't what she said," She muttered looking down at her feet. I pulled her chin up, forcing her to look at me. "It's what it reminded me of. _She's so ugly." _I frowned. How the hell could any body say that about Bella?

"Is that what she said?"

"Amongst other things. I thought I was over it. Something inside me just snapped, recently I'd been much better at ignoring jibes like that. I shouldn't have done it again. If Charlie ever finds out…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears started to fall from her eyes but she was making no sound. It was possibly the most heart renching thing I'd ever seen and it took a lot of willpower for me to not break down as well. I just wanted to comfort her, to protect her and never let her go. I never wanted anything like this to ever happen to her again. I gently pulled her onto my lap, craddeling her gently, being carful of her arms.

She inhaled and leaned against my chest, letting her tears fall silently onto my shirt. I did my best to soothe her and I just hoped I helped a little bit.

A while later someone called Bella's name so I lifted her so she wouldn't have to waste energy walking and softy put her down on the bed in the appointment room. "Hello there, I'm ." My father introduced himself with his back to us. He spun round on his chair and did well to hide his shock when he saw me and Bella in his room.

"Dad," I started, ignoring the shock on Bella's face when I called him that, "This is my friend Bella. Please, she doesn't want her dad to find out about this." I finished speaking and pleaded with Carlisle silently to understand. He nodded and began to work, asking no questions.

When he'd finished stitching up Bella's arm my dad had promised to not mention this to Bella's dad, she was very grateful. As I dropped Bella home it was just as silent as the way home until I stopped my car in front of her house. "Your dad's not home." I stated, "Do you want me to come in with you or something for a while or will you be fine?" She shook her head swiftly.

"I just need some time alone." It was silent again.

"Bella, why did you call me today? Don't get me wrong, I am so so glad you did, and if you ever need me I'll always be here. But why me?" She sighed and turned to face me before answering. She shrugged.

"I trust you." She said honestly. I spoke again, just as she was about to step out of my car.

"Whatever they said to you it wasn't true." She wanted to argue, I new she did, but I carried on before she had a chance to. "You are the very opposite of ugly. You are so beautiful." To my surprise she didn't blush, but just stared at me confused. I lifted my hand up to her face and brushed my fingertips along her soft cheek and then lightly across her lips. "Why can't you see that?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure if she didn't hear or she chose to ignore my last question.

I leaned towards her and stopped centimeters away from her face. Letting my eyes memorize her perfect features. And her eyes. I couldn't tare myself away from her eyes. I leaned slightly more towards her and rested my forehead against hers. Letting my eyes close slowly. "Night Bella." I breathed. She stepped out of my car and walked into her house without turning back. "I love you." I whispered into the darkness.

**Ooh, was that good enough? Didn't explain much did it? Aha, I'm not sure if I'll go more into Bella's past but I think you get the gist of it don't you? Oh, but happy times next! The Cullen's party :D Whayy, time for some drunken teenage disasters **** Well, it wont be that bad, but you understand **

**Reviews make me happy. **


	12. Chapter 12

**It seems like now I'm getting more into the story people are liking it more? If you know what I mean, aha. I just want to say a big thankyou to anyone that reviewed, added my story to favorites or story alerts. It honestly, like I say almost every chapter, makes my day. I own nothing. **

Bella pov

_God, she's so fat and ugly. Least we know Cullen only feels sorry for her. There is no way he is fucking __**that. **_

Their words echoed in my head all night. They were true; Edward would never ever like me. He was just pitying me. So I hadn't told him all of what Tanya had said. I couldn't, it involved him and then he'd know I was in love with him. That's not good.

As the night went on I drifted in and out of a restless sleep. Hearing their wicked laughter in my dreams. Tanya and Edward's faces spun around and around in my head all night. And I jolted upright as my alarm screeched in my ear. I jumped in the shower and did my best to wash away the blood that had stained my hands from last night. I thought about everything that had happened. I should never have done that to myself ever. Especially over something as trivial as what _Tanya Denali _had said. Even if it was true. I made a pact with myself that I would never let anything they said about me get to me again.

Or I'd try my best at least.

I was shocked when I got back to my room and found Alice sat politely on my bed. All she said was "Finally! Now we can get to work." She smiled and pulled me in front of my mirror. Just as she had began working on me yesterday morning. And soon I had almost forgotten about last night. As she dressed me she seemed to ignore the stitches along my wrists and either Edward had told her what had happened or she chose to ignore them. I wasn't sure which. I didn't pay much attention to what I was wearing today, all I new was that it wasn't a skirt. Just as Alice left I heard her yell something about stuff for tonight and so I quickly grabbed some things together and shoved them in a bag as I remembered I was staying at the Cullen's house.

I heard a beep of a horn and my heart fluttered inside my chest.

_Edward._

I jumped into his car and smiled at him slightly. To my surprise he stopped his engine and turned around till he was looking me full in the face. He took my hands in his and I willingly gave them up. He pulled up my sleeves softly and checked the marks on my arms. I new what he was seeing. Not only my recent cuts but scars from years ago that refused to go away. When he was done he pulled them back down again but kept one of my hands in his. "Never do anything like that ever again." He said intensely, I gazed into his emerald eyes and found it impossible to refuse him anything. I nodded once, never looking away. "Promise me." He said fiercely, holding my gaze.

"I promise." I barely whispered. He seemed satisfied with my answer so turned to start his car and drove swiftly out of my drive and in no time we'd arrived at school.

We stepped out of his car and he came to meet me by the bonnet. I grabbed his arm as he went to walk away and he turned around to face me, entwining my fingers of my right hand with his as he did so. I looked up at him. "I don't think I can ever thank-you enough for last night." I said honestly, I took a step closer to him before carrying on. "If there's anyway I could ever repay you, please, don't hesitate to let me know." He smirked and I blushed as realized the double meaning of my words. His face turned serious again and it was then I realized how close our body's were pressed together. It was as if I could feel an electric current flowing from Edward's body.

He lifted his free hand to my face and tenderly sweeped his finger tips from my temple to my jaw, just as he had last night. I shuddered under his touch and it was times like these that I though there might be the slightest chance he could like me just like I liked him. He smiled and I let go of his hand as we walked towards the main building.

The day passed slowly and I had almost forgotten about everything that had happened last night. That was until lunch. As I sat down I saw Tanya Denali and her wing women approaching me. I took a deep breath, I could do this. Just don't let them get to you. As they reached my table I stood up, preparing to face them. But before I could start speaking two people stood beside me, backing me up. Alice and Rosalie. I didn't have time to thank them because Tanya was now right in front of me, looking me up and down. "Oh isn't that sweet. Bella's got some friends." She stated in a mock innocent voice.

"Back of Tanya." Alice growled from my left.

"Hmm," She pretended to think about it momentarily. "No."

"Yes." Rosalie insisted, sounding pissed to say the least. I glanced around nervously and of course everyone was watching us. Shit.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you won't be protected all the time. These little slag's will have better things to do than be your bodyguards I'm sure." She said simply. I heard a chair shift and Emmett was behind Rose in seconds, holding her back from Tanya. Alice's teeth ground together beside me and I saw red. She could slag me of all she wanted but she would not get away with bringing Alice and Rosalie into this. No-fucking-way. Before I could think about it I clenched my right wrist into a fist and dragged it back as far as I could before I flung it at her face, coming into contact with her nose, feeling it dislodge from the force I put into it.

I heard gasps around the room. No one daring to speak. Apart from Emmett who I heard mutter "Fuck, don't get on the wrong side of Bella!" Blood started to dribble from her nose and I smirked. Despite the throbbing sensation I felt in my knuckles it was worth it seeing the look on Tanya's face. She was wiping the blood away but it just kept coming, faster than before.

I turned to walk past her. Just as I did though I decided to warn her. "Don't say shit about my friends. Ever." I spat at her. I walked swiftly out of the canteen and as I did I heard various noises breaking out of room I'd come from. I could pick out Emmett's booming laughter and Tanya's shouting, I even heard someone clap. But I couldn't pick out the very voice I wanted to hear most from the crowd. I kept walking and clutched my right fist in my left hand. I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to get out. Else I'd go back and give Tanya what she really deserved.

**Woah! Angry Bella much! Hahaa, no she doesn't have anger issue's or anything, she just doesn't like people messing with her friends. I didn't know how to describe the punch, I hope that was okay. I'm not sure if she's going to get in trouble for it or not, any idea's? please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I hate Sunday's. yaaaaay 20 reviews! Hahaa. I just wish I owned Edward and co. **

Edward pov

That was impressive. My Bella was feisty. Oh what the hell, she was mine now? I watched her walk out of lunch along with the rest of the school. Almost everyone was complimenting her strength and guts. I dumped my lunch and followed her, storming past Tanya as I did so. I caught Alice's eye and she nodded, she'd cover for me. As I passed Mike Newton I heard him saying, "Dude, that girls even hotter when she's angry! Can't wait to get me some of that." I snapped, just like Bella had. How did he have the right to talk about Bella like that?

I grabbed his collar and pressed him tight against the wall. It was causing another scene but fuck it. His eyes turned panicky and he began to speak. "What the hell is your problem Cullen?!"

"Do not talk about Bella like that. _Ever." _I growled menacingly at him. He seemed to get to message so I let him go reluctantly beginning to walk away.

"What's it got to do with you?" I turned and in one movement smashed him angrily at the same wall he'd just been pinned up against.

"It has everything to do with me." I said simply. I walked away quickly before I did something I'd regret. I caught the eyes of my friends before I left. All of them looked nervous apart from Alice who yet again just nodded. Since when had she been so understanding?

I didn't have to go far to find Bella. She was crouched by my car, leaning against it for support. She had her arms wrapped securely around her legs and was rocking backwards and forwards, in a world of her own. I walked towards her warily. "Bells?" I mumbled when I was stood in front of her. She looked up at me and her lip started to quiver. A single tear escaped from her chocolate brown eyes and knelt down beside her, slowly unlocking her arms from around herself and wrapping them around my neck instead. I sat her on my lap for the second time this week and she leant against my shoulder. Ruining another shirt with her salty tears. But it was Bella, and she could ruin all of my shirts if she wanted to.

I rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring in her ear every once and while that everything would be okay. After a while she looked up and her eyes were still watery but this time no tears fell. "You must have put some force behind that. I'm pretty sure her nose is broken. I'm proud of you." I complimented her. She laughed slightly and looked down at her now swollen knuckles.

I lifted them up to my lips gently and kissed each one softly watching her eyes carefully as I did so. She didn't seem to mind, so that was good, right? But obviously, friends didn't do this. If anyone had seen us right now we would have looked like the average happy couple. After my over reaction with Mike Newton earlier I was sure rumors would be flying about us already. But of course we were nothing more than friends. I doubt we ever would be, I would never be good enough for Bella. Someone like her deserved someone so much better than me.

I watched teachers started to flood out of the staff room and realized it must be time for class.

"You up for lessons?" I asked Bella. She nodded.

"Can't let someone like that get to me can I?" she asked and smiled. She was so brave. She stood up and we went to biology.

When we sat down at our desk we were one of the few people there so sat and talked for a few moments. Then Mike came in. He glanced over to our table nervously and caught my eye. He looked away quickly and I glared at his back when he sat in front of us. Bella noticed my change in behavior. "What's up?" I didn't reply. "Edward?" she asked again. I thought she'd given up after a moment until she spoke again. "I'm a lesbian and am going to flash you." Okay, that brought me and about every other guy in the class to look at her. She smirked smugly. "New that'd work. What happened there? Why where you staring at Mike?" I saw his back flinch as he heard his name but didn't dare to turn around.

_Yeah, you'd better not turn around douche bag. _

"Nothing." I lied easily. I was usually a good liar but obviously Bella saw through it.

"Something's up, I can tell." She persisted. I was gripping my pencil so tight my knuckles where turning white. She noticed this and placed her hand across mine gently. I relaxed as my skin came into contact with her and looked up at her eyes. They were eyes I couldn't lie too.

"I'll tell you later? Not now." She agreed and turned to the front as Mr. Banner came into the classroom. As he was speaking I whispered to Bella jokingly, "You're not really a lesbian are you?" She just winked.

At the end of the day I walked to my Volvo to find Alice and Bella both perched against the side of it already, laughing happily. I walked closer and started listening to their conversation. "…he's so obsessive over it as well! Like, seriously, he washes it every weekend and lets no one else drive it. Ever!" She was talking about my car! Bella cracked up beside her and I surprised Alice by joining their conversation. She obviously hadn't realized I could hear it. "Hey! Shut up! Don't diss my baby! She only deserves the best!" They snickered and stepped in as I unlocked the doors. Jasper came a minute later and told us Emmett was taking Emmett to theirs first, apparently she didn't have enough arms to carry her stuff for one night to school. So typical Rosalie.

Well, this evening was going to be fun.

**Oooh, two for one night ;) Ouch. Edward's getting vicious aswell! Aww, well he was only protecting Bella **** Aha, Jeez, so much has happening in her first week at forks! Some exciting stuff will happen between Edward and Bella in the next few chapters though. I promice **** review please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Somebody mentioned that my chapters where quite short, I'm sorry for that but I find it hard to write lots at once :/ But I'll try make this one long? **** I'm learning new moon:the meadow on piano, it's a dead beautiful song from new moon so if you haven't heard it I recommend you tubing it **** I'm gradually getting a few more reviewers, thank you so much! I own nothing. **

Edward pov

The girls fell about in fits of giggles once again over something they'd been whispering about. It was only 5pm but everyone was already in good spirits to say the least. As I wandered into the living room from the kitchen I caught the end of a conversation Alice and Bella where having. "He so did not!" Bella squealed.

"He did!" Alice replied giggling. Oh no, she was talking about me again.

"Okay okay, let's stop with the embarrassing stories about me shall we?" I asked quickly, trying to stop Alice from making Bella laugh even more at me. I sat down next to Bella and joined in with everyone's conversations.

A while later Alice jumped up and her eyes lit up. "Shots!" She declared. She disappeared into the kitchen and was back with a bottle of vodka and shot glasses in seconds. All six of us downing our first shot as soon as she poured them. Alice clapped her hands together and zoned in on Bella, "You were the last to down it. Therefore you get the dare! Oh, fun times."

"What?! So not fair, I did not no the rules." She looked at me desperately and I backed her up.

"Yeah, she didn't. Practice round?" Alice glared at me but let it slide. She'd obviously already planned out Bella's dare and I'm pretty sure it would involve me. Not that I'd be against that. Bella made sure she drunk her next drink faster than anyone and slammed her glass down on the carpet a little too hard. I chuckled when I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I debated drinking mine extra slow just so I'd get my dare that would involve Bella, but decided against it.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and much to her shock, Alice, had all had dares by the fifth shot. It was just me and Bella left. I'm pretty sure Bella wasn't the last to finish her drink but no one argued with Alice this time. However before she had the chance to start speaking Bella clasped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. Oops. I thought Bella was doing quite well with holding down this amount of drink but obviously I was wrong.

I knocked lightly on my sister's door, assuming that was where Bella had gone. I walked in to find her sat in the middle of her bed looking over at me with a smile on her face. Not looking at all drunk. "Good thinking right?" She asked me. I just laughed, she was amazing. "Do you think you'd be able to be really sly and get a bottle of vodka from the kitchen and bring it back up here without getting caught?" She asked innocently. "We could have our own little party." Her eyes twinkled and I had to admit that sounded a hell of a lot better than what was going on downstairs.

Bella and I had began to slur our words now we where half way through a bottle of vodka. We sat and laughed for a while and I pushed her softly, causing her to roll of the bed and land lightly on the floor with a _thump_. I hung my head backwards over to bed to see if she was okay and came face to face with her. She giggled and grabbed onto my shirt before pulling me down of the bed so I was lying beside her.

I propped myself up on one of my elbows and turned towards her. She really did have the most beautiful eyes. "You are actually so beautiful." Oops. I wasn't meant to say that. She looked back at me with the strangest expression on her face. Confusion I think.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked shyly, but she didn't blush.

"Because it's true."

"It's not." She mumbled. I new she wouldn't believe me, not my words at least. I only new one way to convince her.

I leaned towards her until my nose was touching hers. I felt her breath on my face and it was sickly sweet. Her eyes darted down to my lips momentarily and I breathed in heavily, preparing myself. I really hoped this wasn't a mistake. I grazed my lips against hers softly, waiting for a response. She replied eagerly, her lips moving against mine swiftly. I moved my hand to her cheek and gripped her tightly-opening my mouth slightly as I did so. Our tongue's wrestled for a few moments before a moan slipped through my lips, I felt her smile against my mouth.

As time went on our make out session got more and more heated. She had one of her hands tangled in my hair, whilst the other at the waistband of my pants. She was toying with me. My right hand still cupped her face gently but my left had traveled its way up her leg and was now resting just above her thigh.

"Edward? Is Bella okay?" Eugh.

_She is more than okay._

I thought angrily. Typical Alice, interrupting at the worst moments. Bella sighed once against my mouth and pulled away. I pulled her back to me and placed kisses all over her beautiful face, everywhere but her lips, not knowing if I'd ever get to kiss her like this again. She sighed again and stood up, watching me wearily from where she stood. She giggled and I noticed her gaze was fixed on my Crotch. Shit.

"I'll go see what she wants. It seems like you need some time to calm down." With that she skipped out of my room, smoothing her shirt as she did so and then she was gone.

Downstairs in the living room Alice raised an eyebrow at me and pointed at the kitchen indicating me to follow her. Bella was engrossed in a conversation with Rose and Jasper and Emmett just gave me a knowing look. I snorted and reluctantly went into the kitchen.

"Okay, what the hell happened up there? She obviously was faking being drunk, well now she isn't because she's slurring like crazy. Even you're swaying! Jeez, how much did you drink Edward?" She paused for breath and gasped. "Did you get her drunk?!" She accused me. I withdrew an intake of breath mockingly.

"Would I ever do such a thing?" I asked innocently. Seeing her face I continued talking. "No! Jeez, it was her idea!" Alice nodded, seeming to buy my story. But then she gasped for the second time in 5 minutes.

"You have sex hair!" she accused me again. Oh fuck. "Seriously, what did you two end up doing?" May as well tell her the truth.

"We kissed, a bit." Hah, understatement of the century. "But nothings going to come of it. She deserves so much better than me. I should never have kissed her like that." I finished sadly, looking at the floor. I heard Alice's footsteps fade away and moments later I looked up to see Bella stood nervously in front of me.

"Bella…" I started, staring into her eyes. I had to do it quick; else I'd never do it at all. "Bella about earlier. I think we should just forget it. I mean, we're both drunk right? We'll regret it in the morning." I looked up just in time to see her face fall momentarily before she was back to her normal self.

"Sure, whatever." She replied easily. Half smiling at me. She walked away and I was left stood in the kitchen.

I new she'd never like me like I liked her. I new she'd be fine with it. I was just some jerk. I'd mess everything up, like always. I felt a tear run down my face and wiped it away harshly.

_This was for the best. _

I told myself angrily.

**Damn, I just can't seem to write long chapters :/ honestly this was meant to be really long, I apoligise. I feel like the kiss wasn't good enough. What does everyone think? Review please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm in a crap mood. Boy troubles. Reviews will cheer me up, possibly. I'm not Stephanie Meyer, therefore own nothing.**

Bella pov

I don't know what I was expecting. I guess a tiny part of me was hoping Edward would fall in love with me and sweep me up of my feet. Obviously it was completely unrealistic, but I could still hope. Especially after that kiss, there was something about it. Something building underneath it or at least that is what I'd thought. But then he'd made it absolutely certain it was just a drunken mistake. Which I'd known all along, but it still stung when he said it to my face.

It was 2am, and I couldn't sleep. Everyone else was passed out in the living room and I just lay on the sofa thinking. Thinking about _that kiss. _It was amazing. No doubt about that and I know I should stop thinking about it but I just couldn't. I rolled over and I heard a soothing voice whisper in the dark.

"Bella, is that you? Are you up?"

Why wasn't he asleep?

"Yeah," I replied quietly, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "I'm awake Edward."

I heard some shuffling and then I saw his beautiful emerald eyes sparkle in the darkness. I turned and I did well to hide my surprise when I found my face in such close proximity to his yet again. He was knelt down but his eyes where level with mine.

"What do you want?" I mumbled softly, not trying so hard to hide the hurt from my voice. He drew in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"Bella,"

Was it shameless of me to feel my heart flutter whenever he mentioned my name? To love the way his velvety voice caressed my name and made it sound beautiful? To feel a shiver down my spine whenever I heard him so much as speak? If this wasn't love then I didn't know what was.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"Everything." He mumbled, and if I didn't know better I'd have thought he sounded sad. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You need to know I don't mean it. Any of it. But it's for the best. I'm no good for you. You deserve so, so much better." Umm, what now? What did he mean? What?

I would have thought it was a joke, but his tone was so sincere it was impossible to. What did he mean 'I'm no good for you.' how could he say that? How could he think that? He was possibly the most beautiful man in the word and had the personality to match. I loved him.

Before I new what was happening his lips brushed against mine softly. It was a different kiss from earlier, less passionate, more caring. More safe, but just as amazing. He pulled away far to fast for my liking and just whispered into the darkness.

"Sorry."

I was left staring into black.

I woke up to an empty room and rubbed my eyes slightly. I swung my legs of the sofa and wandered around to the kitchen.

"If you've hurt her I swear to god Edward I will kill you with my bare hands." I heard Alice hiss.

"I haven't. I did what was best." I heard Edward's reply and trod loudly as I entered the room so that they new I was coming. Alice's head snapped up from the paper she was reading and gave me a small smile while Edward's gaze stayed put where it was, out of the window. Alice jumped lightly of her stool and skipped to the sink and was back moments later with some parecetamel and a glass of water. She handed them to me and I mumbled a 'thanks.' Before swallowing the tablet and gulping the water down thirstily.

I hopped onto the stool furthest from Edward and studied his expression warily. He looked worried, or angry. A crease developed between his eyebrows as he continued to frown and I had the strongest urge to smooth it out. I looked down at the counter and sighed rubbing my temple numbly. Hardly noticing the banging headache, paying more attention to what Edward had said last night. Or morning.

"Bad hangover, eh?" Alice chirped from across the table. I simply nodded, not wanting to go into the whole story.

"Where's Emmett, Jasper and Rose?" I asked.

"Emmett's dropping Jazz and Rose back." She replied easily. I looked up into her deep blue eyes and they where full of understanding. "Wanna go to my room for a bit?" She asked, I nodded, not trusting my own voice. I didn't want to break down in front of Edward. _Again. _Now that would be embarrassing.

I sat cross legged on Alice's bed and she came to join me taking my hands in hers. I didn't have to explain, she could probably see from the pain in my eyes I couldn't face speaking. She wrapped her tiny arms firmly around my waist and hugged me close to her. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her petit frame. She rubbed my back soothingly and it surprisingly calmed me. When I eventually looked up at her again she looked sad, on the verge of tears herself.

"Bella, whatever he's done you are worth so much more than that."

I looked down at her bed sheets and lifted the back of my hand up to rub harshly across my eyes, drying the tears that were threatening to fall. I heard a gasp and I silently cursed when I realized I was wearing a short sleeved top. Alice traced her fingers along the marks on my arms that would haunt me forever. The older ones and the newer ones. I snatched my arm back and held it in my other, watching my friend nervously.

"Why Bella?" She asked quietly.

"It was how I used to deal with things." I shrugged.

"These look pretty damn recent." She pointed to my stitches and I sighed, there was no point in lying anymore.

"Umm, yeah." I started. "It was a set back, that's all. A one time thing. It won't happen again." She didn't look convinced but nodded.

"Is that where Edward went the other night in such a hurry?" Damn, how'd she guess? I nodded solemnly and I felt my eyes prickle yet again. She gently wiped one tear away as it fell across my cheek and lifted up half of my mouth into a smile.

"It's okay." She whispered, hugging me close yet again.

_Yeah, I wish. _

I thought.

**Ouch, another depressing chapter. It might have something to do with the depressing mood I'm in. Reviews would make me smile. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I'm still kinda depressed, so this chapter will be depressing again or I'll try and make it entertaining. I really really want to get Eddie and Bella together, but I don't think that'll be happening for a good while yet. Thank-you for the reviews and favourites. You guys are amazing! I own nothing. **

Bella pov

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. Alice had been over to dress me and had worked her magic yet again, but I couldn't seem to get rid of the sadness on my face. I sighed and pulled my sleeves back on my jumper to examine the scars. I was so stupid to get Edward involved in my shit, it was unfair.

I'd spent most of Sunday doing anything to keep my mind occupied. I baked and spoke to my mum for a bit but nothing could keep my thoughts from drifting to Edward. The way his hair flopped in his eyes, how his smile knocked the breath out of me and how his voice made anything he spoke of immediately beautiful. I had to laugh at my self, I was such a sap.

I heard a brisk toot of a horn and glanced out of my window briefly, he was there, just like Alice had promised. But I never actually thought he'd show up. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the door before rushing to his car.

"Hey." I said simply, slipping my seatbelt on.

The engine purred to life and in no time we where at school. We made awkward small talk before departing to our different lessons. So that was how it was going to be from now on, great.

My day passed slowly and I was surprisingly glad I didn't have any lessons with Edward; I couldn't endure the awkwardness much longer. When lunch came I headed straight to the music room. It was empty, so I set myself down the stool in front of the piano and laid my fingers lightly on the ivory keys. I began playing slowly at first, just improvising. But after a while the melody couldn't leave my head fast enough and I was playing without even thinking about it. There was no doubt who my inspiration was.

I played my final chords softly and left my fingers on the keys, sighing heavily and closing my eyes. I heard three single claps and spun around quickly, opening my eyes widely.

"You're amazing. Some real talent you have there."

Edward began to walk towards me and I slid over on the stool so that he could join me. He sat down and I started to speak.

"I'm really not that good, I prefer to sing."

"You sing?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Would you sing for me?" he asked and I couldn't refuse him or his beautiful eyes.

I let my eyelids close softly and began to sing quietly.

_We'll do it all  
Everything_

_On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I heard someone begin to accompany me on the piano but didn't open my eyes to check, I assumed it was Edward. I finished the song and opened my eyes to see Edward gazing at me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Your voice is beautiful."

"You play to?" I asked, pointing to the piano.

He nodded and looked down at the keys before looking back up at me. A new emotion swept his face and it looked like courage, I was about to ask him why, but he began speaking before I could.

"Bella, about Friday…" His voice trailed of and I decided to continue for him.

"I no, it was nothing. Drunken mistake. I'm fine with it." I lied smoothly.

I noticed his face fall and I was confused.

"You don't get it do you?" He asked rhetorically.

His jaw clenched and eyes turned hard as he got up and walked away angrily without another word in my direction. What? Wasn't this pretty much what he'd said to me the other night? This is what he'd wanted after all. I jumped of the stool and followed him quickly, I wanted answers. The corridors where empty and I noticed him briskly walking away from me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled after him.

He paused and turned to look at me. At first he looked upset but seconds later his face conveyed anger, even hatred.

"What's my problem?" He spat angrily at me, taking a small step towards me.

"Yeah!" I replied, walking towards him till I was only a few inches away from him. I leaned on my tip toes so I came eye to eye with him and continued to yell at him. "First you flirt, then you kiss me, then you tell me to forget about it, then when I say I'm fine with it you stomp away in a huff! You are so hard to understand Edward Cullen. You're infuriating."

"I'm infuriating?" He replied sarcastically back at me.

"Yes! Will you please stop repeating what I'm saying and answer my questions!" I poked him in the chest and he ground his teeth together.

"You're impossible." He answered simply, calmly. I snapped my mouth shut.

"See! What the fuck is that meant to mean?!" I almost screamed at him, I was so angry.

To my surprise he smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" I growled through my clenched teeth.

His smirk turned to a grin and for once I wasn't dazzled I was just pissed.

"Mike Newton's right, you are so hot when you're angry." He answered simply, still smiling.

My mouth popped open and I just stood there. What?

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash." I replied quieter, now I'd calmed down.

Before I new what he was doing he pinned me softly against the wall of lockers behind me and pressed his lips against mine, passionately. I kissed him back automatically for a moment but then I froze. What the hell was happening here? I placed my hands on his torso and pushed him away from me with as much force as I could. He looked pleased with himself. I took a step towards him and slapped him strongly across his left cheek. He lifted his right hand to his face and placed it where I'd hit him but still grinned at me. He fucking grinned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Do you know just how tempting you are?"

I snapped my mouth shut and frowned at him.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan. My office. Now."

I turned to see our principle stood with his arms folded across his chest at the end of the corridor. Oh shit. I turned to Edward and he still had that stupid smug grin on his face. He was infuriating. He was arrogant. He was cocky. He was so fucking adorable. I mentally scolded myself.

_Stupid shiny Volvo owner._

**Ooh! I must say I like this chapter, I think. Notice the twilight quotes I threw in there? **

**Reviews will make getting yelled at tomorrow for not doing homework worth it **

**Oh, and I had to throw in that snow patrol song, I love it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I had the biggest response I've got so far from my last chapter, which makes me happy **** Glad you all enjoyed it. If you hadn't guessed already, I'm half Australian, half English and have lived in England all my life, Therefore no nothing for American slang, I'm doing my best for Edward's pov but I apologize if he end up sounding British ahaa. I went ice skating today and it made me have this idea for a new chapter, I was just wondering do you have ice skating in America? I own nothing! **

Edward pov

"……..absolutely shocking behavior."

I'd zoned in and out of Mr. Smiths' speech but luckily brought myself to listen before he ended. I had to try my best to hide my smirk as I glanced over at Bella. She had the most adorable expression on her face. In a situation like this I would expect her to be blushing but she just looked pissed.

"Sir," She began, "He started it!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, earning a glare from both Mr. Smith and Bella.

"Don't lie Bella! You obviously started it." I joked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"This is not the time for your petty arguments!" He silenced us. "The fact is this behavior is un expectable. However I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt this time."

"Thank you sir," We both mumbled.

We stood up to leave his office but stopped when he started speaking again.

"Oh, there's a rumor going around about an apparent fight between you and Miss. Denali, Miss. Swan. Care to clarify or deny?"

Bella had to hold her hand against her mouth to keep her giggles in, I spoke for her.

"No truth what so ever, sir." I told him before running out of the room as quickly as possible.

As soon as we were free we collapsed in fits of laughter in the hallway. Bella leaned against the lockers and held her side whilst wiping a tear away from her eye. She slowly sat down on the floor and I went to join her, taking one of her hands in mine and playing with the fingers.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly.

I just shook my head, I couldn't explain that to her unless I poured my feelings out completely. And I couldn't do that.

"What's with the mood swings then? If you can't answer me anything else answer me that at least. You confuse me, so much."

I made the mistake of looking into her eyes and as soon as I did I new I couldn't lie.

"There's just something about you."

I shook my head and tried to find the way to explain everything to her without telling her I was completely in love with her.

"The way I act around you, I just can't help it. You have this strange effect on me, it's a good effect. But I have no idea what it is." That's a lie, its love. But no way am I telling her that.

I turned to watch her reaction and she looked confused. I watched how she bit her bottom lip delicately and then turned to me.

"If this effect I'm having on you is so good, then why don't you do something about it?"

Shit, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. What was I meant to say to that? It was taking all my strength to not have her pinned up against the wall at this very moment.

"Bella," I sighed, "I can't do anything about it. I can't do anything about it because I would mess it up."

I was about to elaborate on my point but I felt my hand drop onto the floor. I watched as Bella got up and began walking away from me silently.

"Bella, no wait." I cried after her, careful to not be as loud as we were before. "Please, let me explain."

"No." She spun around sharply and faced me. "I don't want to get Hurt, Edward." She snapped angrily at me. "Please, just stay away from me."

She turned around and walked hastily out of my vision. Before she went I noticed a small tear roll down her cheek and I cursed. I'd hurt her again.

I skipped the last two periods. I wasn't ready for the grilling I'd receive of Alice; I felt shit enough as it were. Instead I sat in my car and rested my head on the steering wheel. I thought about everything Bella and I had said this afternoon. I'd hurt her. I new I should have just kept my distance.

I realized by what she'd said she must have felt something for me as well. And that I couldn't understand. How could she like me? Why would me? She could have anyone she wanted, she was so beautiful. Eugh, I new I'd mess everything up! Why am I such a douche? I punched the wheel with all my strength and ignored the throbbing that I felt in my knuckles. I sighed and rested my face in my hands.

Bella pov

As soon as I walked into the canteen I felt everyone's eyes on my back. I guess they weren't quite over the whole me punching Tanya in the face incident. I did my best to ignore them and as I reached my regular table I threw my bag down in a huff, holding back tears.

"Oooh, been with Eddie have you?" Emmett joked.

I turned to face him and I can't have been hiding my pain as well as I thought because his face suddenly turned serious.

"Bella, what's up?" Alice asked nervously.

I just shook my head, I didn't trust my voice. I gave her and Rose a look that meant 'I'll tell you about it later.' They both nodded at me.

I ate my lunch in silence, not really noticing what I was putting in my mouth. Was it pathetic of me to still lust after Edward even after what he'd said today? And what did he even mean today, I couldn't make sense of half of what he was saying. I have a good effect on him? No idea what that meant. He would mess things up? No idea what that meant either. Did it mean he liked me? Maybe a tiny fraction of the amount that I liked him?

No, that couldn't be possible. He couldn't like me, he wouldn't. I was plain, average at best. He was gorgeous, and had the personality to match. He could have any girl he liked, why would he choose me? Well, he obviously wouldn't choose me. I frowned as pushed my food around my plate for a moment.

_I only wish. _

I thought longingly.

**Hmm, this chapter sucked. I'm sorry for its suckyness. **

**Still, rather depressed with the boy situation. **

**Reviews will make me happy **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm off ill, so decided to write a chapter **** I've been watching home alone and it's made me all Christmassy, I might add some Christmas spirit into this chappy (: I seriously want to give each and everyone person that's ever reviewed the biggest hug in the world. You all make me smile zillions **

Bella pov

As the months passed Edward and I grew further and further apart but my feelings for him just intensified. We hardly spoke and usually didn't attempt to fill the awkward silences that broke out when we'd both finished work in lessons or I was waiting for Alice. This didn't stop me from falling even deeper in love with him though. I still snuck glances at him whenever I got the chance and still admired his beauty and intelligence. I was just sly about it now.

Alice, Rose and I grew closer however and I was now proud to call them my best friends. Despite me and Edward hardly talking I still spent most of my time at Alice's with Rose and just did my best to stay out of his way and vise versa. I began talking to Jasper more and learned he had the most unusual views on the world and we often sat and talked late into the night. I'd made a deal with Emmett that I'd teach him the rules of football and he'd teach me the rules of American football. We usually did this after school on Wednesday's and it was a lot of fun, when it was too cold to do this however we usually watched sports, alternating between British and American ones. You could say my life in Forks was pretty great, well apart from me being in love with my best friends' brother. But I tried my best not to dwell on that fact too much.

I shivered as I sat down at my desk in bio and begrudgingly unwrapped my scarf from around my neck and unzipped my coat. As the year came to an end and the days got closer to Christmas everyone was in a pretty good mood. I took out a pen from my bag and when I looked up I saw Mike Newton was stood in front of my desk with a slightly nervous grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Mike." I greeted him.

"Yo, Bella!" He said enthusiastically and I smiled at him. "So, cold out, huh?" He was making the usual small talk before Mr. Banner came in and I was used to it by now.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." He nodded and I thought he was going to walk away until he spoke again.

"Fancy going to see a movie tonight?" He blurted out.

Ouch, what was I meant to say to that? I liked him, but not like that. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye at Edward and noticed his posture. He was sat awkwardly gripping his pencil tightly in his hand. I felt a little smug. _He looked jealous._

"Umm, sure." I replied to Mike quickly.

"Great!" He answered a little too happily for my liking. "We could go see love spelled backwards is love? Stupid name but you know, romantic comedy. Sounds kinda corny but good, yeah?" He rambled on and I mentally cursed.

Romantic comedy? Oh, so he thought this was a date? No! How could I make it seem like it wasn't a date?

"No. How about, face punch? It's got really good reviews."

He looked taken back but nodded quickly telling me he'd pick me up at 7 tonight; I grimaced, wishing I could have come up with an excuse.

As I left the classroom I headed towards Gym. Crap, when had I started calling p.e gym? I guess that's what living in America does to you. I felt someone softly grip my elbow from behind and I gasped. The electric current that flowed through my arm at that simple touch gave away who it was. I turned and came face to face with Edward.

"So, you're going a date with Mike Newton?"

How was he more gorgeous? Was that even possible? It took me a moment to collect my thoughts and I noticed people staring. It'd been a while since I'd been seen talking to Edward Cullen. It wasn't exactly a huge secret as to the fact we'd fallen out.

"What's it to you?" I asked and he shrugged. "Talking to me again are you?" I asked bitterly.

He clenched his jaw and let his eyes fall over my face momentarily before speaking again.

"You stopped speaking to me as well." He mumbled, slightly angrily.

"Me?" I asked, doing my best to keep my voice a whisper. "I did my best to keep our friendship going. But whenever I spoke to you or tried to get a conversation going you'd just shoot me down!" My voice rose marginally and more people had started to stare. I took a breath to calm myself before I began speaking again. "It takes two people to make a friendship work. You could have at least made an effort, but no. I wanted to be friends, but that's obviously not what you wanted. It's pretty hard to fight against an eclipse."

By the time I'd finished my speech the hallways were clear. I looked at Edward and he looked slightly shocked to say the least.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I….."

"Stop." I silenced him, quickly. "We've gone two months ignoring each other, why stop now?"

I walked swiftly away from him towards to gym and sighed heavily.

"And it is not a date!" I shouted back at him before I was completely out of view.

I heard one humorless chuckle escape his lips and then silence.

Edward pov

I ran my hands threw my hair nervously and leaned against the nearby wall. I new I'd missed my chance with Bella. I obviously hadn't wanted to be such a jerk to her, but part of me thought it would be for the best. I thought it'd help me get over her faster. Wrong. I was still as much, if now even more, in love with her than the first day I met her. It killed me to see other guys chatting her up, but it was bound the happen. I mean just look at her for crying out loud. But did she not have better taste than Mike Newton?

Alice had kept telling me what a complete douche I was but I just ignored her. I'd be kept awake at night by Bella's face spinning round and around in my head. Part of me thought it would be easier to simply tell her how I felt, maybe that would let me get some sleep but that was my brain being completely irrational. I sighed and I got brought back to the present by the bell ringing. Had I really wasted a whole lesson thinking about Bella? This was pathetic. If I wasn't crazily obsessed and stalkerish to start with I sure was now.

"Lost your chance now Eddie." Emmett said in a sing song voice as we arrived at home.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped back.

"Oh give him a break. It must be hard enough for him that the whole school knows about the love of his life is going on a date with the scum that is Mike Newton." Alice chirped in a half joking half serious tone.

I through a cushion towards her head and she dodged it neatly, sticking her tongue out at me as she skipped towards the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and laid my head in my hands. I groaned and mentally kicked myself for what I was about to do.

"What am I going to do, Emmett?" I muttered into my hands.

"Well, I dunno Ed. I honestly don't. You shouldn't have let her get away in the first place if you ask me. She's awesome as well! Proper into sports and she's banging hot!"

"Not helping Emmett." I grumbled.

"Oh right, sorry. Well, you're going to have to win her back aren't you?!"

"And how do you suggest doing this then?"

"Turn a bit of charm on! Woo her with your gentlemanly ways!"

I raised one eyebrow at him. Sometimes he did worry me.

"You know!" Emmett continued. "Mike is a jerk, right?"

He paused and looked over at me; I nodded my head so he continued.

"Now, I'm sure he will show his true colors on his date tonight with Bells. So all you have to do is save her from his Jerk-ish ways and you're in there Eddie!"

He seemed pretty proud of his answer and I had to admit, it wasn't that bad of a plan.

"But how am I meant to know were they're going to be?"

He shrugged.

"You've been practically stalking her for months now, thought you'd already know the answer to that."

He had a point there.

I shook my head, something must be wrong with me if I was taking advice from Emmett.

**Wow, for once I have nothing to say. Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Aww , man! I suck, I haven't updated in like 5 days. I apologize! I saw new moon for the third time yesterday. I'm so obsessed, I can quote it all already hahaa. I still gasp whenever Taylor and Robert are shirtless though ;) gets me every time **** Anyway! I own nothing. **

Bella pov

I huffed as I heard a horn beep outside my window. Mike. I really should have just made an excuse. I glanced at my reflection quickly in the mirror. I realized at that moment I was wearing exactly the same outfit I wore when I first tried to 'wow' Edward. Whoa, my sub conscious works in weird ways. I didn't have time to change so slowly walked downstairs, locked the door and walked to Mike's car.

He was silent so I glanced over at him and noticed his eyes were fixed on my legs. I frowned, how disgusting. Well, okay Edward had done that but I hadn't minded when he had, it was Edward freaking Cullen! This was Mike for crying out loud, he was disgusting.

I cleared my throat obviously.

"Bella, you look hot!" He said loudly.

My face flushed half embarrassed, half annoyed and I ignored him. He drove out of my drive quickly towards Port Angeles and we arrived outside the cinema at about 7.45. We walked up to the counter to get our tickets and seated ourselves at the back of the cinema. Well, Mike seated us there.

**

I didn't pay much attention to the movie, I was mostly thinking. When I say thinking I mean comparing Edward to Mike. There was no comparison, obviously. And just because nothing would ever happen between Edward and myself didn't mean I couldn't want it too. Or fantasize about him. Or be friends with him. Right? A nudge brought me back to the present and I realized to movie had ended, as we walked out of the movie's I walked towards Mike's car, but he tugged on my arm to pull me in a different direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I just wanted to go home.

"A walk." He replied.

He smiled what I assume he thought was an alluring smile at me, but to be honest he just looked like a dick. I foolishly followed him but he stopped after we'd been walking for just a moment. I looked around us and noticed I had my back to a brick wall. I glanced around us and that's when I noticed we were in some sort of an alley way. Alone. It was dark, but I could still see a smug smile plastered on Mike's face.

Before I could ask him what was going on he walked towards me and pushed me hard against the wall behind me. My head smashed of the bricks and I had no time to react as his lips crushed against mine furiously. His hands began to grab at any bit of skin they could find. Groping my legs and bum, pushing himself onto me. As my head realized what was happening I pushed as hard as I could against his chest, shoving him backwards. He stumbled slightly but my defiance just seemed to make him more determined. His grin turned to a scowl as he regained his balance and advanced on me again. Even rougher than before. I lifted my hand and hit his jaw with all my strength.

He fell backwards slightly and absent mindedly clutched his cheek. He glared at me, with a look that was truly frightening.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I Yelled. "Stay the fuck away from me you jerk!"

I turned on my heal to run but I was only half way out of the alley way before he caught up with me again, grabbing me angrily and spinning me to face him. He hit me strongly across my nose and I fell backwards onto the floor, clutching my nose that had started to ooze blood. I shut my eyes and waited. I couldn't fight back against him, he was too strong. I let out a piercing scream and hoped it was loud enough for someone to hear.

I opened one of my eyes at the sound of footsteps. Mike was leering over me with a look of self satisfaction on his face. He couldn't see what I could. Edward was running towards us at a ridiculous speed and as he reached Mike from behind, he grabbed his color and pulled him away from me, flinging him a good few meters away from me. My eyes widened and he darted towards me and helped me up from the floor. I searched his eyes and they were full of panic. They fell over my face swiftly and focused on my bloody nose. He quickly unzipped his jacket and held it gently against my nose; I flinched as I felt a stabbing pain.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

My eyes fell down his body and I gulped. Now he was jacketless he was just in a plain white t-shirt, his biceps bulged from the sleeves and at a time like this it was completely inappropriate, but damn, he looked hot.

Edward turned quickly and walked over to Mike. Mike, shit. I'd forgotten all about him. Edward pushed him hard against the nearest wall and grabbed him shirt.

"Touch Bella again and I _will_ put you in hospital." He growled angrily.

Edward's free hand clutched into a fist and hit Mike across his jaw bone. Exactly where I'd hit him earlier. However Edward's punch seemed to have a lot more impact than mine had. Mike fell backwards and rubbed his jaw. I just stood and stared. What the hell had just happened?

**

"I'm fine." I tried to assure Edward for the seventh time that night.

He still didn't look convinced and looked down at the table, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I gripped my coffee cup tightly between my hands and glanced around the small café we were in nervously.

"Bella, how can you say that?" He asked, his velvety voice louder than usual. He lowered his voice before he continued. "He tried to rape you for god's sake. If I hadn't got there when I did…." He trailed of and I shuddered at the thought. I ran my hands through my hair nervously, a habit I'd picked up from Edward, before I spoke.

"Yes, but he didn't. You stopped him." I paused. "You saved me." I muttered sheepishly. Could he be any more perfect?

He frowned and as I was about to ask him why another question popped into my head.

"How did you no where I was? And, umm, what was happening."

He sighed.

"I new you were going to the cinema so waited outside until you came out. Then I saw him take you of somewhere so followed. Don't give me that look! I'm not, like, stalking you or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Mike Newton is a bastard. I feel very protective over you." He finished.

"I'm so glad you where there. Thank-you, so much." I told him sincerely, smiling a little.

He cracked a smile for the first time that night and moved his chair so he was closer to me. He picked up wet clothe that he'd asked a waitress for earlier from the table and dabbed it lightly across my nose. Wiping away all the blood that had splattered across my face. The pain had passed now.

"I don't think it's broken." I said after examining it. "But I can get Carlisle to check if you'd like." He offered kindly. I was about to reply but he started speaking again before I got a chance. "Don't worry; he'll get what's coming to him." His tone was serious. "I'm pretty sure his jaw is broken though, which is good." He looked up at me and grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

_He was perfect. _

**

We stayed in the café for a little while before getting up to leave. Edward walked ahead of me and opened the door, holding it open for me. I noticed his gaze travel upwards so I looked up too. I chuckled once as I saw leaves and berries bunched together hanging above us. Edward leaned towards me slowly and brushed his nose against mine. So lightly it didn't hurt my already bruising nose. I felt his sweet breath on my face and let my eyes flutter closed. He pressed his lips to my cheek gently and whispered "Merry Christmas" in my ear.

Without opening my eyes I murmured, "That's a crap mistletoe kiss."

A moment later I felt his lips against mine.

So there we stood, half outside, half inside a café in the middle of Port Angeles. Kissing under the mistletoe. How clichéd. How perfect.

_I loved it. _

**Wow wow wow. I loved writing this chapter. And I think it's the longest one I've ever written. I'm very proud of it. What do you all think? Review's make me happy like mistletoe kisses **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wooo, we have our Christmas tree up. I feel dead christmasssy. Out of curiosity, Edward or Jacob? I'm personally team Edward; I cannot stand Jacob in eclipse or breaking dawn **** hahaa. I just wish I owned the Cullen boys. **

Edward pov

Oh crap. I'd forgotten how much of an amazing kisser Bella was. I can't believe I'd gone so long without speaking to her. How the hell did I manage that? Mike had got away lightly for what he did to Bella; I should have broken his legs. I might have to if he so much as looks at Bella again.

Most of the car journey had been filled with random chit chats about school and some light hearted conversation. It wasn't awkward at all; it was just how it used to be. Damn, I'd missed her. We hadn't mentioned tonight at all, until now that was.

"Why did you agree to go out with him in the first place? I mean, surly you know he's the biggest jerk going."

I asked her out of the blue. She looked over at me and sighed, contemplating something. She mumbled something very quietly.

"What was that?"

"Part of it was the fact I didn't want to feel bad for saying no."

I snorted. That was just so typical Bella, putting someone else's feelings before hers.

"But most of the reason was the make you jealous." She practically whispered. "I guess I remembered how you acted when I first spoke to mike and I hoped it would make you talk to me again. I guess it worked." She gave me a weak smile. "I missed you."

My first instinct was to hold her and never let go. But then I realized she'd gone out with a complete creep to get me to notice her again. To get me to talk to her. To get me to care. What had I been doing these past few months?

"Bella, I'm so sorry for how I've acted these past few months." I started but she pressed her hand to my mouth to silence me.

"We're both to blame. But it's in the past now. Let's forget it."

She removed her hand and I spoke again.

"Forgotten. Friends?"

"You bet."

She grinned and it was at that moment that I made a pact with myself that I would reveal my true feelings for her at some point. Sooner rather than later.

**

When we arrived outside of my house Bella turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, the nights still young. Come hang with me Alice and Em for a bit. And I'm pretty sure Jazz and Rosalie will be here as well."

Before she could answer I was round her side of the car and opening her door for her, escorting her into my house. As soon as we where through the door Emmett came into the hallway and greeted us with a questioning glance.

"Well well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? Didn't you have that date tonight Bells?"

I felt Bella stiffen beside me and my jaw clenched as I remembered what had happened earlier.

"Yeah, well it ended early." I told him.

He raised his eyebrows and could obviously sense the anger in my voice so left it. As Bella wandered into the living room I walked past Emmett and told him I'd tell him everything later. I heard voices from the other room and walked in to find Alice squealing at Bella.

"Didn't you have a date? How did it go?"

I glanced at Bella and she looked utterly uncomfortable, shifting uneasily in her seat. Alice hadn't noticed this.

"Umm, awful. Can we talk about it later please?"

Alice nodded, seeming to recognize the look on Bella's face that meant, 'I'm going to break down if I say another word.' I new that look far too well for my own liking. I went and joined Bella on the couch and seconds later I heard a gasp. I turned my head to the arm chair that Rose was sitting in across the room.

"What the hell happened to your nose Bella?!" Rosalie half yelled.

Bella hand flew up to her nose instinctively and her eyes darted to me nervously.

"Why? Does it look that bad?" She asked shyly.

"Umm, yeah." Rosalie replied honestly.

I noticed now that the top of her nose had started to bruise and I did my best to hold in a growl.

"I fell, it's nothing." She lied.

I glanced over at Rose and she didn't seem convinced at all but nodded anyway. I caught Emmett and Jasper's eyes and they looked furious. So they'd seen through her lie as well. I wondered how much they'd guessed and decided I'd tell them the whole story later. They'd obviously be up for beating up that jackass when they new what he'd done.

**

I tightened my arms around Bella as I heard her mumble something in her sleep. Everyone had let us be after a while and the TV flickered slightly in the darkness as the programs changed. I was barley watching it; I was mostly concentrating on Bella. She was so beautiful when she slept; she literally took my breath away. She mumbled again but this time it was understandable.

"Edward."

She was dreaming about me?

"Edward." She said again, a little louder this time.

I grinned in the darkness.

"Edward, Edward!" Her voice was panicky this time. "Don't leave me, you can't leave me!"

"Bella, Bella." I whispered and shook her lightly. She didn't wake up. "Bella, it's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you." I shook her again and she shot up quickly, running her hands threw her hair. I almost smiled as I realized she must have got that habit from me, but then I remembered what she'd said in her sleep.

"Bella, are you okay? You were saying things in your sleep." I asked.

"Oh fuck. What was I saying?"

"Just random things." I lied easily, for no apparent reason.

"I think I was having a nightmare." Her voice sounded croaky, "About Mike." She admitted.

I tightened my grip on her once again and she leant her head against my chest, silently letting her tears fall.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." I assured her, "Mike won't get anywhere near you again."

I glanced over at the clock and read the time, 11pm. I picked Bella up gently from the couch and she didn't question me, just leaned into my body closer. When I reached my car I placed her in the passenger seat and carefully put her seatbelt on before I started the engine and drove away.

"I want to stay with you. I don't want to go home." I heard a mumble from beside me and I chuckled. I didn't know whether she was awake or asleep but replied anyway.

"Baby, I'd love to stay with you. But I don't think your dad'd be too happy with you staying with me all night."

"Then don't tell him. I'll say I'm with Alice."

I sighed; it was so tempting to just give her what she wanted.

"Too late now, love. We're at your house now."

She grumbled something and I snickered as I helped her out of my car and up to her doorstep.

**

As I arrived home I was bombarded with questions as soon as I walked through the door.

"What the hell happened tonight?!" was the obvious theme.

I sat everyone down before I replayed the whole night to Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. I wasn't interrupted and when I'd finally finished explaining I was greeted with silence. Alice was the first to break it.

"What?" She asked quietly, not seeming to believe what I'd just told her.

"I'll kill him." Jasper and Emmett growled at the same time, glancing at each other as they did so. Good, that was what I'd hoped they'd say.

"So you hit him?" Emmett asked.

"Yep. I've never wanted to hurt someone that much in my life. But that was all I could do, Bella was stood there shaking from shock and was dripping blood from her nose. I couldn't just leave her. I'll get him tomorrow. I take it you two are in?" I asked.

"Defiantly." I heard four voices say.

Emmett, Jasper and I all turned to face Alice and Rose, our faces all portraying shock. They weren't usually the violent type.

"Well he can't get away with doing that to Bella!" Rose growled.

Alice nodded and with that we started to talk about what exactly we were going to do to _it _tomorrow.

_I was going to take pleasure out of beating the shit out of Mike Newton. _

**I'm writing this quick so I can go watch the x factor final. **

**Review Review Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, I have nothing to say for once. I own nothing! **

Bella pov

I jumped slightly as I heard a car beep outside. As I glanced out of my window I was shocked to see a shiny silver Volvo parked in my drive.

Edward.

I fumbled for my belongings before heading downstairs. We were friends again now? Did that mean we were going to go back to how it was before the argument? A sort of friends with the occasional make out session? I had no idea.

I hadn't slept well last night. I was too busy thinking about everything that had happened, how the night had started so terrible and ended so amazing. How Edward had rescued me, how he'd said he felt protective, our kiss, falling asleep in his arms. As weird as it sounds it was the perfect night. Not including the nearly getting raped part. It was how I wanted to spend every night-in Edward's arms.

I quickly glanced in the mirror before heading out of the door, checking the foundation was covering my bruised nose and then headed out of the door. As soon as I closed the door Edward turned to me and gently took my face in his hands. I had to concentrate on keeping my breathing steady as I gazed into his dazzling green eyes. He appeared to be checking my nose.

"That's healed quick…." He trailed off.

"Foundation is a magical thing Edward." I chuckled once as the realization struck his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly.

I Nodded.

"No concussion or anything?"

"Nope, I'm perfect." I grinned at him as he rolled his eyes and drove quickly out of my driveway towards school.

**

I noticed Edward's eyes suddenly turn cold. I followed his gaze and saw Mike. His jaw was slightly bruised, but other than that he looked fine. It made me sick, how could he get away so lightly for what he did to me? Without turning to look at me Edward was out of the car and slamming the door, shouting a quick, "Stay in the car." To me.

I quickly jumped out of the car, ignoring Edward's wishes, not bothering to shut the door behind me and caught up with Edward when he was half way between Mike and the car. I grabbed his arm and spun him around to look at me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked panicky.

"Nothing he doesn't deserve." He replied through gritted teeth.

He turned to walk away again but I held onto his arm, forcing him to stay.

"Please don't." I pleaded. "I don't want you getting in trouble for me."

He looked at me and for a moment I thought he'd stay with me but I was wrong. He simply shook his head and walked determinedly over to where Mike was stood. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder and Mike slowly came face to face with Edward. He looked scared. I ran towards them and grabbed Edward again, trying to make him look at me, he still had his eyes locked on Mike's face. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Please, he's not worth it." He didn't look convinced. "For me?" I whispered. He didn't say anything but his face softened slightly, it looked like he was going to leave it.

"Back for more are you, swan?" I heard Mike sneer.

I felt Edward tense beside me but before he could do anything I'd taken a step towards Mike and I flew my fist at his face with as much power as I could. I heard a few gasps and realized a crowd had gathered.

"Don't you ever talk to me again. Fucking scum." I spat at him angrily.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I was instantly calmed. They pulled me backwards and I gladly went with them. Closing my eyes to get the image of _his _smug face out of my head. It was impossible; he was there when I closed my eyes. Leering at me.

The only thing that gave away the fact I was being carried was the soft swaying motion I felt whilst I was in Edward's arms. I willingly curled my body closer to his and he hugged me tighter. I didn't care where he was taking me, as long as it was away from there.

**

"Oh my!" I heard a female voice cry as we entered a building.

"It's alright. She's just a bit shaken up. There was an incident just now. We'll need some ice for her hand, I think it's broken."

I opened my eyes to see a petit middle aged women scurry out of the room quickly. I leaned away from Edward slightly and glanced around the room. We were in the nurse's office. He lay me gently down on the bed and stood next to me scanning my face and body nervously.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled pathetically.

"Don't be sorry. He deserved that! You must have put some force into it, I'm proud of you. It was amazing." He paused and looked down at the floor, "You're amazing." He finished and I blushed.

"My hands really not that bad, why did you tell her it could be broken?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and lifted my hand up to my face. I saw my knuckles where starting to swell. Oops. My face got even redder and Edward laughed. The woman came back into the room and handed me an ice pack, smiling once before turning to speak to Edward.

"Okay, so can you tell me what happened?"

What, did she think I wasn't capable of telling her what happened myself?

"Well, Mike Newton tried it on with Bella yesterday. She said no, he persisted. But luckily nothing happened. Today he provoked her and she hit him."

The nurse raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe it.

"If you want proof you can take the make up of Bella's nose which is hiding the fat ass bruise that Mike gave her."

The tone of Edward's voice seemed to convince her and she shuffled of nervously muttering something about telling the principle. I felt Edward entwine his fingers in mine on my uninjured hand and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He won't hurt you again. I promise."

"Please, don't do anything stupid for me."

His brow furrowed but he nodded nevertheless.

"I'll just get the others to beat the crap out of him, they're more than willing." He grinned.

I was about to protest but the nurse was now back by my side examining my hand.

**

Edward pov

The nurse had told Bella her hand was most probably fractured and had strapped it up for the time being, saying that was all she could do and advising her to see a doctor as soon as possible. I still wanted to get Mike back, but I'd promised Bella I wouldn't; and I couldn't break that promise. However Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice where more than happy to step in for me-which was all good.

Bella and I had been sat at lunch for about 15 minutes before the guys appeared, all looking pretty smug. But no one mentioned anything. About 10 minutes later Mike limped into the room. I had to refrain from laughing as he came into view. Instead I turned and gave Emmett a quick thumbs up. I glanced back at Mike and examined him more closely this time. He was holding some screwed up toilet paper scrunched up against him nose, it wasn't doing much good though, the blood was oozing through the tissue slowly. His jaw was turning a very bright red, a purpling colour was starting to appear under his left eye and he was walking very slowly. Limping slightly, as if he were in pain. Good.

I held my hand up towards Emmett and he slapped his hand hard against mine before me and Jasper did exactly the same. The girls just grinned at me.

"You've done me proud guys." I told them.

Bella looked confused and matched her gaze with all of ours. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of Mike. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You promised!" She accused me.

I held my hands up in front of me.

"Hey, I was with you all day. It was all these guys!"

"You can't expect us to let him get away with what he did!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. "And he broke your hand." He added.

"Actually, I broke my hand. Wasn't my hitting him enough?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied back simply, popping the 'p'.

"Don't go and give the boys all the credit!" I heard Alice huff, "We helped too." She added a little smugly.

"What?!" I heard Bella squeal.

I had to admit, it was strange to see someone as tiny as Alice as threatening. But, my god, she is so much more dangerous than a lot of people I know. Alice bobbed her head up and down excitedly.

"Mhmm, I got a few good kicks in, but these two were hogging him too much." She laughed and jabbed Jasper in his side jokingly.

"And me!" Rose chirped in. "I was the first to hit him." She added proudly.

We all watched Bella as she sat speechless. Gawping at us all like we had three heads or something.

"But….you all? For me?....why?" She stammered out.

"Cause we love you." Rosalie said simply, everyone else nodded or smiled at her.

"What If you get in trouble?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we won't." Emmett boomed this time.

I watched Bella for a moment; she still looked slightly confused about the whole situation. I just smiled at her; she was so adorable when she was thinking.

"You know what?" She asked out of the blue a little while later. "I love you guys too." She looked at us all with a goofy grin plastered on her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

_She was so beautiful, even pulling stupid faces. _

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I just couldn't seem to write it for some reason. I'll probably update every day in the holidays because I'll be in all the time, so a lot more should happen in the next 5 chapters or so **** Hope you liked it anywayyy. Review please **


	22. Chapter 22

**It feels like ages since I last updated, I just didn't really know what to write I guess. And um, wow! It snowed here. Two days in a row! Which is amazing for England **** Hahaa, I just wish I owned Edward Cullen. **

Bella pov

I yawned as the movie credits flashed up on screen. I glanced at the clock briefly. 11.04.

"Well guys, it's been lovely. But I'd best be off."

I unhappily moved away from Edward's arms as I grabbed my coat from the back of the sofa, bracing myself for the cold outside.

"Aww, Bells. Stay please? It's the last day of school! And it's a Friday. Just ring your dad and tell him you're staying here tonight." Alice pleaded.

"Well, I could. But I have no stuff with me." I replied, a little sadly. I'd love to stay here.

"You can borrow a shirt or something from Eddie! Come on, it'll be fun!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I glanced at Edward and he smiled at me. He got up from the sofa then and headed towards the stairs, probably going to get me a t-shirt. I rang Charlie and explained I was staying at the Cullen's before I was sent by Alice to check on Edward. She was smiling excitedly, like she new something I didn't. I glanced towards Rose, Emmett and Jasper and they all had the same expression on their faces. I shook my head before I headed upstairs to find Edward.

I knocked lightly on his door before I entered. I found him sitting on his double bed with a small package neatly wrapped in front of him. I realized at that point I'd never been in his room. I took this opportunity to glance around me. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. It was huge as well.

"Come here a second." He indicated towards his bed and I obeyed him, standing by the side of him awkwardly.

He grinned at me and pulled me onto the bed in front of him. I sat with my legs crossed and looked down at the parcel that was in front of Edward.

"It's nothing special. But I thought you'd like it." I heard him say.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Well open it." He smiled at me.

"But there's still a week till Christmas." I mumbled pathetically, already holding the present in my hands.

"I won't tell if you won't." He winked at me as I began to slowly open it.

It was a book. I turned it over and saw the title. 'Little women'. I grinned up at Edward as I remembered the first week of me being in forks, when he'd taken the mick out of me for my tatty old copy of it.

"It's perfect." I smiled and clasped my arms firmly around his neck. Her wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered,

"You're welcome." In my ear.

**

I snuggled up under the covers and pulled Edward's t-shirt up over my nose and inhaled. It smelled heavenly, just like him. I opened my eyes and glanced around me realizing Alice's room was empty I slowly got up, but decided it was much too cold so pulled it around me again before going downstairs.

"Bella! You look like a marsh mellow!" Emmett laughed as I walked into the kitchen.

I mumbled something about it being too cold before walking into the living room and dumping myself on the sofa lazily, letting my eyes droop. I heard someone clear their throat obviously and jumped as I realized I wasn't alone in the room. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting in the opposite chair.

"Your hair looks like a haystack." He grinned as I blushed. "But I like it."

He slowly walked towards me and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. My breathing hitched as he leaned towards me. He placed his hand softly on my neck and I let out an involuntary giggle. He raised an eyebrow at me before he caught on. He began to tickle me and I squealed at him, telling him to stop. He continued and I noisily fell of the sofa and landed on the cold floor. I continued to laugh but silenced myself quickly as he once again leaned towards me. I grabbed the top of his t-shirt and pulled him slightly more towards me until we where so close his nose was virtually touching mine. He took a deep breath before his lips brushed against mine softly.

"Hey you guys! Come here! It's snowing! Eddie, Bella! Hurry up else we're coming in here and are so disturbing what you guys are blatantly up to in there!" I heard Emmett yell.

I closed my eyes and sighed, why were we always interrupted at the worst of times. I heard Edward curse under his breath and I chuckled once. He stood up right and help out his hand for me to help me up. I took it and the quilt fell of me as I stood up. I walked towards the kitchen.

"That shirt looks so much better on you than it does me." Edward said.

I turned my head and winked quickly at him as I realized you could see _a lot _of my legs. I caught his eyes travel towards my bum and grinned.

"Stop checking me out Mr. Cullen." I said as I continued into the kitchen.

As I reached the others I saw them all stood with their backs to me, staring out of the window at the falling snow. I felt Edward come and stand very close behind me and the hairs on the back of my neck rose when he whispered in my ear.

"What's everyone's obsession with snow?"

I shrugged and kept my back to him.

"It's pretty." I replied simply.

"It's nothing in comparison to you." He said to quietly for anyone else to hear.

I turned to face him then and caught his eye. He held my gaze and I held his, neither of us wanting to look away. I then heard someone cough noisily and blushed as I saw everyone staring at us.

"Jeez, can't a guy catch a break?" I heard Edward mutter quietly.

**

A little later on after we'd all showered and got ready we'd some how found ourselves playing truth or dare. Emmett spun the bottle and it landed some what purposely on Edward. I swear some how this was rigged.

"What's really going on between you and Bella?" Alice asked at the same time that Emmett said;

"Where you guys getting it on earlier?" Indicating to me.

Edward glanced towards me and I blushed, looking down at the floor. Before he had the chance to answer my phone vibrated. Saved by the bell much? I excused myself and wandered into the hallway. As I answered it I was greeted with excitable squeal's.

"Mum! Relax!" I laughed, "Hi! Why are you ringing so early?" I asked.

"Oh crap, is it early there? Sorry if I disturbed you Bells."

"Yeah, it's just past 1!"

"In the morning?!"

"Nope, afternoon." I laughed. I could almost see my mother rolling her eyes at me.

"It's snowing here Bells!"

"And here!"

"Wow!" My mother laughed. "What you up to baby?"

"Umm, at Edward's." I replied, not thinking about me answer.

"Edwards?! Is anything happening between you two? Have you made up now?" At that moment I regretted being so close to my mum and telling her about my feelings for Edward.

"Yeah, we made up." I dodged her other question.

"That's so good." She replied happily. "How's Alice?"

"She's good. Mum, I'm not being rude but what do you want? I mean, usually I have to call you, you're usually too busy." I heard my mother laugh.

"Well I have some great news Bella! Phil's tour has ended early! And we want you to come home!" My mind went blank. What? Go home?

"But I am at home." I replied emotionlessly.

"No, silly, back here! With me."

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, are you okay? You sound kind of funny."

"I've got to go mum." I hung up quickly and went back to the living room.

**

"I've got some news." I paused, steadying my voice.

"What is it Bella? Are you alright, you look kind of ill." Rose asked nervously.

"No. My mum wants me to go back to England." I said sadly. I didn't say the word home. This was my home now.

I was met with a chorus of 'what?!''s. One voice stood out more than the others though.

"You can't!" Edward had said.

"Why?" I asked him. Blinking back tears.

"Because…." He trailed of and stopped for a second. "Because you just can't! You're my……" He trailed of again.

"I'm your what?" I snapped at him. He didn't reply, just sat and looked at me, speechless. "Yeah, you don't have an answer for that do you."

I couldn't take it anymore; I had to be away from it all. I stormed out of the house quickly slamming the door behind me noisily. I half ran down their endless driveway and I hardly noticed the rain thrashing against my skin. Making my hair cling to my face. Of course it was raining, it was Forks after all. But I loved it. The only difference between my salty tears and the cold rain water that was pouring of my face was the temperature in them. I harshly wiped my tears away and breathed in deeply.

"Bella wait!" I heard someone yell. Edward. "You can't leave!"

I spun on the spot and saw Edward stood in the middle of his drive way getting just as drenched as I was.

"Why not!?" I screamed. "Like you'd know the difference if I were here or not!"

I prepared myself to leave again.

"You can't leave because I love you." He said.

I stood and looked at him. Was he being serious?

"I love everything about you. I love how you're so stubborn. I love how when you get frustrated your nose crinkles up. I love how emotional you are. I love how you blush at the littlest thing. I love your blush! I love your voice. I love your smell. I love how you can be stood in the pouring rain and still look like the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you. I have since the moment I saw you."

I Gulped.

Before my brain had a chance to understand what he was saying I was running towards him. I flung myself at him and he caught me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips against his passionately. His lips moved in sync with mine and within seconds his tongue had worked its way into my mouth, wrestling with my own for dominance. Our lips fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. I pulled my mouth away from his momentarily, trying to catch my breath. His mouth traveled up and down my neck and left a trail of fiery kisses all the way down my collarbone.

"You know what?" I whispered.

He shook his head furiously against my body, still placing smoldering kisses all the way down my neck. I pressed my lips delicately behind his ear.

"I kind of love you too."

And with that he brought his lips back against mine. Even more hungrily than before.

**Awwwwwwww. **

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! So, as I sat here in my room with my brand new lappytoppy on Christmas day waiting for my delicious dinner to be cooked I thought 'Hey, let's write another chapter for a Christmas present for all of the lovely people who bare with me and read my story and review!' so here you are! **

**Ohhhhh. And before I go, I would appreciate it millions if you could check out my cover of 'flightless bird American mouth' (yes, from the twilight soundtrack ;)) which I've just put up on YouTube. It is defiantly not the best of my playing, but thought I'd put it up anyway, I'll probably put a better version up later. So yeah if you could check it out and maybe even comment it that would make my Christmas ever better :D the link is heeeeeree .com/watch?v=f3cRjJYaFNw I do not own twilight-unfortunately**

Edward pov

My phone vibrated but I didn't let go of Bella, I couldn't face breaking my lips away from hers, not after she'd just said she loved me. _She loved me. _I was never going to get used to that. Unfortunately she leaned away from me and raised one of her eyebrows at me.

"Not going to get that?" she asked.

I shook my head quickly and gently pressed my lips against hers again briefly.

"I'd rather keep doing this."

I nuzzled her neck lovingly with my head and she giggled.

"Hmm, well how about you answer that first, and then continue this in a minute, in the house. Where it's dry and warm."

"Fine." I told her, brushing a piece of dripping wet hair out of her eyes quickly before I flipped my phone to my ear.

"Edward!" Alice squealed down the phone, "We can see you making out in the drive way!"

Aww crap. I glanced towards the house and sure enough at the window I saw four all too familiar faces. All with excitement plastered on their faces like it was the season finale of _90210_. Seriously, did they have nothing better to do than watch us? Okay, obviously not. I waved my hand towards them as if to say, 'fuck off!' and they either didn't understand or chose to ignore my gesture, smiling back at me. I hung up on my sister and took Bella's hand in mine before I walked towards the house.

"Dude!" I heard Emmett yell as soon as we were through the door and a moment later everyone was in the hallway, staying at both me and Bella dumbstruck.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You and, you were, you know what I mean!" He stuttered.

"Oh Emmett you idiot. What he means is you two where kissing!" Rosalie said simply.

"State the obvious," I muttered, earning a glare from Rose, "Now if you don't mind, we're going to dry of and then go do some more kissing in my room. If you don't mind....." I trailed of and started to pull Bella up the stairs. I heard someone wolf whistle behind me and I didn't have to turn around to know it was Emmett.

Bella pov

As Edward pulled me up the stairs I turned quickly and winked at Alice and Rose and giggled as I watched their eyes grow wide in shock, okay they hadn't been expecting this. Well to be honest, neither had I. I stumbled after Edward and he dragged me to his room, pushing the door closed and pushing me up against it as soon as it was shut. I smiled against his mouth as it moved vigorously against mine, forcing his tongue between my lips. He suddenly pulled away from me and as I opened my eyes I was immediately hypnotized by the pair staring back at me.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you, too." I replied, honestly.

He leaned his forehead against mine and breathed in heavily, it surprised me that it sounded shaky, as if he needed to steady himself.

"You can't leave me. Please don't leave me." He almost begged. He started planting hot kisses down my neck and chest. He dropped to his knees and continued to kiss me, all the way down my stomach. How could I ever leave him if he was planning to kiss me like this all the time? They were very persuasive.

"I won't leave you."

He stopped kissing me momentarily and looked up at my face. His eyes where clouded with uncertainty, he looked so innocent. It was the first time in all of the time I'd known Edward that he looked so unsure of himself.  
"I promise." I almost whispered.

He turned his head to the side and rested it on my tummy, staring blankly to the side. I placed my hands in his hair and entwined my fingers there, massaging his scalp, doing my best to reassure him without speaking. I wasn't going anywhere.

**

"Okay, spill. Now. Or else I might explode." Alice said, although I knew she was joking I couldn't help but think it was a possibility. She was bouncing up and down on the spot and her eyes where glistening with excitement. Edward had convinced me to go and see Alice now, saying she'd be a lot worse if I left it until later. I suppose he was right, but I didn't see why he couldn't come with me. He'd come up with some excuse about going to talk to Emmett and Jasper, but I knew he just didn't want to come with me because he was terrified of what Alice would do to him. In all fairness so was I.

"Well," I started, but was interrupted before I had the chance to say anymore than that.

"Hurry up Bella! I'm dying here!" Alice pretty much yelled at me, I shielded my ears mockingly and she grabbed the nearest pillow to her and threw it strangely accurately at me, bouncing of my head lightly. I shot her a glare and she just grinned at me.

"Come on you guys!" Rosalie moaned, "I want to know what happened as well. Stop arguing and hurry up, Bella!"

"Okay, well there's not much to tell. We just.....happened." I searched for a word that could describe exactly what had happened between us, but I couldn't find one. Well, apart from magic. But I couldn't say that, it was way too corny. I turned to face the girls and they both raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously!" I did my best to convince them and failed miserably.

"So you're trying to tell us he didn't completely pour his heart out and declare undying love for you?"

"Well, yeah, he did that." I blushed before I carried on. "I told me he loved everything about me and said this long speech about how he had since when we first met." My face got redder as I heard Alice and Rose begin to 'awww' me. Next thing I knew I was being pinned against the sofa by them, their arms wrapped tightly around my body.

"Do you mind not completely crushing Bella?" I heard a beautiful voice ask.

My head shot up and I saw Edward approaching me from across the room, hand outstretched towards me. I took it and he pulled me up easily and Rose and Alice fell of me onto the sofa. Edward wrapped his arms around me and placed a delicate kiss on the tip of my nose as I secured my arms around his neck, pushing my body impossibly closer to his. I leaned onto my tip toes to press my lips to his and at that moment it was as if no one else existed.

"Oi, oi, get a room guys!" Jasper laughed as he walked in with Emmett.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him before I met Edward's eager lips again passionately and once again it was just us that mattered.

_Me and Edward. _

**Lalalala. I loooove my new laptop **** I just wanted to say a humungous thank you to everyone that reviewed or added my story to their alerts or favourites. I had the biggest response from the last chapter than I've got before and that's what I was hoping for. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, I hope everyone has had an amazing Christmas and enjoys whatever is left of their day. **** Review! **


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay guys, I'm apologising in advance for this. Because I personally hate authors notes. That's why I feel so sucky for doing one now. I'm just doing this because I wanted to say, I'm really really really sorry for not updating in the last week. I suck balls, seriously. Okay, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I've started another story, and have been concentrating on that. The first 6 chapters are up already and it's called 'people change' if you would check it out I'd appreciate it loads and loads and I'd love you even more than I do at the moment. I'm only asking this because hardly anyone's reading it at the moment, and I'm actually really proud of it, I genuinely think it is a lot better than this story, because I've done my best to improve it, haven't rushed it as much as I rushed this one and I did my best to add more description. Okay, sorry for the shameless plugging there, but if you'd just read it, it'd make my day. The next chapter for this story will be up by Sunday, I promise. So, thank you guys for being patient, and happy new year to everyone! Sara **


End file.
